Luka's first love
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Luka se ha enamorado de Marinette, el asiste a su cita creyendo que tiene una oportunidad con ella, a pesar de las claras intenciones de ella con Adrien. Sabe que su mirada no le es indiferente y por ello no piensa rendirse con ella... Después de todo Marinette es su primer amor.
1. Prólogo

**Conozco que el canon sea Marinette/Adrien y el fandom está un poco loco con la aparición de Luka y Kagami... Pero al menos crei que los personajes los tomarían más en cuenta... Marinette prácticamente ninguneo a Luka minutos después de decir que quería ser más que su amiga... Estoy algo maniática con el tema, lo siento.**

Se supone que no debería sentirme de esta manera; después de todo acababa de salir con la chica que me robaba el sueño hacia un tiempo, con la que soñaba o mejor dicho quien me dejaba noches enteras sin dormir, sus ojos podían perseguirme y siempre sabría donde esta, era la única persona que podía presentir, sabia cuando ella irrumpía en donde estaba, mis sentidos se agudizaban solo con su presencia, su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales, solo al escuchar sus pasos era capaz de detectar sus emociones. Ella sentía un dejo de tristeza cuando me invito ayer en la tarde y mi sexto sentido debió haberme advertido lo que sucedía, por primera vez mi felicidad opaco aquello que ignoraba. Intente no ver esta cita como algo mas, me fue difícil el no hacerlo cuando parecía tan receptiva a mi, tenerla entre mis brazos había sido un regalo, uno que por desgracia no había durado tanto como quisiera, luego de que el akuma atacase, ella no estaba igual, su mirada buscaba a Adrien; sentir sus labios en mi mejilla envío miles de alfileres a mi corazón, debí haber sentido algo más gratificante más en sus ojos no era yo quien se reflejaba sino a cierto rubio que se despedía de otra chica. No pude retenerla aunque lo intente, debí dejarla ir, no quise ver como interactuaba con él; había perdido a pesar de no haber luchado si quiera.

Caminé en solitario hasta mi hogar, recordando mis pensamientos cuando ella me invitó; creí que había notado mi comportamiento hacia ella, o que Juls había mencionado algo al respecto, aunque era bueno enmascarando mi sentir, creí que alguna de ellas lo había notado. Más sus ojos siempre lo buscaron a él, a pesar de que la tratase como la princesa que es. Mis esfuerzos hoy tampoco habían dado resultado;

 _¿Qué más esperaba de mí?_

 _¿Debo decirle claramente mis sentimientos para que los entienda?_

Desearía no ponerme nervioso en su presencia, no perder el habla o aprender a hacerlo con las cuerdas de mi instrumento, es mi tormento que aún así ella no pueda verme. Minutos después de encerrarme en mi cuarto oyendo la música desprendida por mis auriculares ella irrumpió alli, fingí no notarla habia sido sencillo hacerlo ya que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados más luche contra mis propios sentidos cuando su aroma se sintió fuertemente en mi nariz, ella se hallaba a mi lado, mi colchón se hundió y supe que debía verla, ella sonreía con tristeza. Quite mis auriculares y acomodándome en mi cama sonreí para darle algo de calma, aunque mi sonrisa era totalmente falsa, no podía hallarme para brindarle una sonrisa decente de esas que son solo dedicadas a ella.

—Lo siento, Yo...

Suspiré; —No importa, se cuál es mi lugar después de todo.

Mis palabras parecieron golpearla de manera física, por lo que tome mi guitarra con afán de excusarme, siempre he sido tan malo al hablar, toque una melodía suave que la hizo sonreír.

—No esperaba que el día terminase así —Continuo ella, solamente asentí mientras seguía rasgando notas al azar tratando de no exponer mis sentimientos—. Luka en verdad quería pasar tiempo contigo.

 _No quise hacerlo más las notas se tornaron sombrías, ella estaba lamentando sus palabras al oír mi música._

—Tal vez debería irme —Murmuro—.

Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y tome su mano, no quería que se vaya. Soy un maldito masoquista, ella es tan transparente, él es ciego y yo espero que pueda verme en su lugar.

—Luka —Mi pulgar pasó con delicadeza por su palma—. yo... —Suspiro—. Tu música suele aclarar mis ideas, siempre parece que supieses como me siento y que hacer para que mi humor cambie, sin embargo Adrien parece alterarme de maneras que no consigo querer entender.

La mención de ese nombre y la frase completa me hizo soltarla, había escuchado todos los planes que siempre tenían sobre ella y ese modelo rubio, siempre esperaba que fallasen, ella merecía ser feliz pero seguía cuestionándome el hecho de pasar desapercibido ante su mirada.

 _¿Ella es acaso ciega también, o es que si mis ojos no son verdes y mi cabello rubio no merezco la suficiente atención?_

—¡Marinette! —Juls llamo desde la puerta, se que ella tampoco vio la frustración en mis ojos, o la mirada vacía que intentaba dedicarle para que se aleje—. Oh, lo lamento... ¿Interrumpí algo?

 _No Juls; el sonido que oyes es el corazón de tu hermano siendo aplastado, negué sin embargo. Ella tampoco veía la manera en que su amiga me afectaba._

—Seguiremos luego, ¿si?

Asentí al sonido de su voz, ella se acercó a mí, la mirada de mi hermana me capturó al momento que beso mi mejilla, supe que ya no podía ocultar más de ella. Guío a Marinette afuera de mi cuarto y me indicó que hablaríamos con un gesto, mis auriculares volvieron a mis oídos una vez más para no oír el traqueteo acelerado que marcaba mi corazón por un nuevo contacto de sus labios, mi guitarra abandono mis manos y quise enmudecer al mundo fuera de las notas que parecían gritarme para que me calmase, no podía hacerlo. Juleka me miró con pena antes de alejarse, ella sabía tal como yo que Marinette no podía notar como afectaba cada parte de mí, consumí cada una de las letras del último disco de Jagged Stone antes de ver a mi hermana apareciendo en mi cuarto. Ella a diferencia de mí sabia expresarse con palabras.

—No lo imaginaba... Lo siento.

Quise calmarla, admitir que no era su culpa que Mari no me amase, que no me viera como yo la veo, más solo me encogí de hombros, no confiaba en mi voz o en las palabras que podría decir, parte de mi estaba devastada, mas la otra se esforzaba por seguir ocultándose, tal vez no había sido buena idea el haberla conocido, no al menos para mi, esa no era la mejor opción en este momento.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, ella está pensando en dejar las cosas con Adrien, tal vez pueda verte... se que no le eres indiferente

Sonreí con tristeza, ella no había visto lo que yo, la manera en que se impacienta cuando no está cerca, las miradas que le daba... Ella no podía rendirse de querer al modelo, negué viendo sus ojos.

—Podría ayudarte, ya sabes... Ella podría ver lo que está perdiéndose.

Resoplé, sabiendo que debía hablar, más no quería pelear con ella, era la única persona que entendía las palabras que mi silencio expresaba; —Ella lo quiere Juls a mi no.

 _La simpleza de mis palabras quemaba mi garganta, el fuego de la verdad revelado en estas me estaba quemando, moriría si me descuidaba de combustión espontanea. Me recosté dándole la espalda, no quería oír una sola palabra más sobre el tema, ya demasiado me torturaba solo._

—En unas horas volverán ella y las chicas, tal vez podrías hablarle sinceramente, ella te oirá.

Cerré los ojos y rasgue mi guitarra, no quería abordar el tema más. Juleka salió de mi cuarto y por primera vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, mi puerta siempre estaba abierta, más ella entendió que no podía lidiar con nada hoy. Mi corazón había sido pisoteado y quien lo hizo no lo había notado.

Cómo Juls había advertido, las risas de las adolescentes irrumpiendo mi hogar me despertaron unas horas después junto con un insistente estómago que requería ser atendido, no tenía las fuerzas para dejar mi cuarto sin embargo oí su voz, desearía no estar tan hipnotizado con ese sonido. Las chicas habían decidido ocupar el living y la cocina por lo cual debí toparme con ellas en mi búsqueda de alimentos, mamá había salido lo que significaba que no había cena si no la preparaba yo.

—¡Luka! —Llamo mi hermana con demasiado énfasis—. Vamos a pedir Pizza, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Intentando ignorar los murmullos sobre mí, me giré para encontrarme con las miradas y sonrisas tímidas de las chicas; —Solo me haré un sándwich, quizás la próxima.

Prepare mi comida, o al menos algo para engañar a mi estómago y que me dejaste reflexionar en paz. Juls me miró con disculpas escritas en su rostro, ella no tenía la culpa de que me haya fijado en alguien que no corresponde mis sentimientos. No pude siquiera disfrutar de lo que había preparado, mi interior estaba anudado y el revoltijo causado solo me ocasionaba náuseas dejé el plato sobre mi escritorio no pensaba someterme nuevamente a sus ojos, esos mismos que no reflejaban indiferencia hacia mi haciendo que ese solo pensamiento me diese esperanzas, sin embargo no podían elegirme y rogaba a quien quisiese oírme que lo hicieran. Cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo y reflexioné sobre mi sentir, sobre lo desdichada que fue la vida conmigo al poner a la mujer perfecta frente a mi, intocable y ciega.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz me tomó desprevenido, no esperaba tenerla allí otra vez, no respondí fingiendo no poder oírla.

—Luka... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?, Lamento lo de esta tarde... Es solo...

 _¿Enojado? Aunque quisiera no podría estar enojado, al menos no con ella, no mientras sus ojos me embriagarsen y su sonrisa fuese una droga para mí._

Lo sabía podía verlo, por lo que no necesitaba una confirmación de sus labios, no quería conocer sus explicaciones acerca de lo que pasó hoy. Ella necesitaba mi compañía, solo porque no soportaba la idea de ver al modelo con otra; resoplé, ella no debería verme con mis emociones en conflicto, mi mascara había caído y no me mostraría impasible, debía oírme, aunque fuese esta vez;

—Hazte una pregunta; ¿Duele ver a la persona que te importa demostrar interés por otro? —Ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi arrebató, me puse en pie acercándome—. Me oíste —afirme simplemente cerrando la distancia entre nosotros—.

Marinette trago en seco alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás; —¿D-de que hablas Luka?

Sonreí ante su actitud, Adrien no era el único que podía ponerla nerviosa, me acerque unos pasos más, toque su cabello llevándolo tras su oreja; —No voy a abrirte los ojos si estás empeñada en ser ciega —Susurre a escasos centímetros de sus labios para alejarme de ella y volver a mí cama—.

El ambiente se tornó denso, sabiendo que la había molestado con mi actitud más no tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacer que se sintiese mejor, como había hecho desde el momento en que la conocí, ella no conocía esta faceta de mi; ni yo podía aseverar el conocerla, nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera.

Era de mi conocimiento que llamaba la atención; no ves a muchos chicos con los ojos azules y el cabello naturalmente negro, trate de pasar desapercibido tiñendo las puntas de mi cabello de un color parecido a mis ojos, sin embargo eso había sido contraproducente, igualmente seguía llamando la atención de las chicas, algo que me molesto a lo largo de mi vida y ahora parecía ser invisible ante la única chica que me había interesado, algo que me hacía sentir aún más miserable. Sus pasos se alejaron, con ellos una parte de mi se quebró, sabia que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de poder volver a dirigirle la palabra a Marinette, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

 _Tal vez haya dos personas en el mundo que puedan entenderme... Lástima que una de ellas no se de por aludida._

 _ **Estuve pensando en una continuación para esto, pero todavía no estoy segura. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**_


	2. Proceso creativo

**Para quienes esperaban una continuación, aquí esta, con ella la noticia e que al menos tengo pensado un par de capítulos mas, tal vez este les parezca solo de relleno, pero a mi parecer esto tenia que pasar para que la cancion surja.**

* * *

Proceso creativo

 _Mis ojos se hallaban cerrados, mi cuerpo tendido e inmóvil mas no encontraba en mi temor o algo parecido; cada parte de mí se hallaba en paz, una sensación incomparable. Todo mi ser parecía sumido en una reconfortante bruma donde lo mundano no existía dolor, problemas o complicaciones._

 _Podía disfrutar de todo esto por la eternidad misma si así lo quisiese, las percepciones no hicieron mas que acrecentarse; mi cabello era mimado, mi espalda aterrizo sobre un suelo rígido, mi cabeza reposaba sobre una suave y cómoda almohada, todo aquello no hacia mas que grabar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Un par de labios se posaron en mi frente lo cual me llevo a abrir mis ojos para enfrentarme con lo que estaba pasando. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para tal magnifica imagen; SU SONRISA a escasos centímetros del mío, el dorso de mi mano se encontró con su rostro adorándolo con cada toque; la tersidad de esta me sorprendió, la suavidad de sus cabellos toco mi palma llenándome de satisfacción. Nunca había visto su cabello suelto, como este se curvara levemente en sus puntas dándole una apariencia de ángel._

— _Eres tan hermosa… —Susurre totalmente embelesado por su imagen, apreciando el tono carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas—._

— _Tu lo eres —Respondió ella con timidez—._

— _Los hombres no somos hermosos_

— _Los ángeles lo son_

— _¿Ahora soy un ángel? —Sonriendo ante su aun mas sonrojado rostro—._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero —Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—._

— _No, no lo sé. Tal vez debas recordármelo —cambie de posición apartándome de la suave almohada que me proporcionaba sus piernas. Ella sonrió ante mi cercanía, me perdí un momento en su imagen ¿Cómo era posible que sea tan tentativamente linda? Me acerque a ella, a esos labios que gritaban mi nombre, dispuesto a marcarlos con los míos, mas no fue así, mi apasionado beso se topó con mi mejilla._

— _No Luka —Advirtió con una suave risa—._

 _Hice sobresalir mi labio inferior; — ¿Porque no Mari? ¿No soy tu novio acaso?_

 _Vi la duda atravesar su rostro, sin embargo mirándome con una avasallante ternura negó con parsimonia, se acercó a mi haciendo que sea víctima de apnea, tomo mis mejillas en sus manos, dejando un beso en mi frente, luego en mi nariz y detenerse a milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocasen; —Eres mi amado novio, pero no vas a besarme, al menos no aun._

 _Se alejó de mí no sin antes besar mi barbilla, suspire ante la huella que dejo en mí; —¿Qué debo hacer para besarte?_

 _Ella sonrió de manera picara como si esperase mi pregunta, se acercó a mi oído y en el más bajo de los susurros me proveyó de una respuesta; —Canta mi canción…_

—¡Luka, levántate tu alarma ya sonó!

La voz de mi madre me arranco de sus brazos, mis ojos se abrieron a un nuevo día, camine cual si fuese un zombie, la realidad me golpeo muy duro esta mañana; ella fue mía por lo menos mientras estuve en el plano onírico, como podía soportar esta realidad en la que Marinette soñaba con descansar en los brazos de Adrien con ser besada por sus labios… y yo solo era un amigo o tal vez solo el hermano de Juleka. Me dirigí al baño arrastrando mis pies, descubrí mi reflejo en el espejo, la expresión cansada, las ojeras que nunca antes había lucido, mis ojos que se hallaban enrojecidos y para rematar alguna que otra lagrima seca en mis mejillas. Mi subconsciente podía estar sumido en una hermosa y alterna realidad más conscientemente sabía que aquello no era real. No quería resignarme, ella podía ser feliz con Adrien _… ¿Porque debía creer que yo no la haría igualmente feliz?_ O quizás más.

Lave mi rostro, arreglé el desastre en mi cabellera y tomando mi habitual vestuario me prepare para comenzar el día, uno que veía con menos luz y gracia que los anteriores, decidí que podía estar bien; atravesaría este día con total y fingida confianza. Escucharía música para ignorar el latido errático de mi corazón y lo vulnerable que me hallo su rechazo, una mujer con la edad de mi hermana estaba haciendo añicos cada parte de mí. No mire o salude a ninguna de las mujeres de la casa, mama no me reprocho por lo que supe que Juls había hablado con ella.

Sabiendo que llegaría temprano, que mi estómago reclamaría atención y que hasta la luz del sol parecía burlarse de mí _. ¿Porque el día no podía ser gris y lluvioso cuando me sentía de esa form_ a? Me dirigí al metro agradeciendo el no toparme con ninguno de mis compañeros; especialmente con Phil o Cam quienes me conocían demasiado como para poder ocultarles algo. No recuerdo ni una sola vez el sentir algo tan profundo y doloroso, he perdido amigos, mascotas y hasta algún que otro familiar pero creo que no tenía la edad suficiente para asimilar aquel dolor. Sé que fue mi culpa, me rendí aunque quise fervientemente que me notase, ella debía ser feliz así no sea conmigo.

Anoche me sentía con la fuerza para luchar por ella, sin embargo después de soñarla todo aquello se desvaneció. Me era imposible explicar lo que ocurría, no pedía demasiado; solo una oportunidad, ella estaba familiarizada con Adrien lo quería porque lo conocía, a mí no. No valía su tiempo. Frote mis ojos no podía permitirme el llorar en un lugar público, aunque poco me importase la opinión de los demás.

… _Canta mi canción…_

Su voz llego a mí, susurrando tal como en mi sueño, cerré los puños entre mis cabellos intentando calmar la desesperación que sentía _¿Cual demonios es la canción que debo cantarte?_ Pregunte a mi mismo y como solía pasarme en un momento de creatividad oí la letra de la misma manera que solía oír música, mas esta vez eran palabras las que se adentraban en mí. Mismas que decían aquello que ansiaba decirle a Marinette; anote oración por oración modificándolas una vez en el papel, mi cuadernillo pentagramado me sirvió para este fin. Sin darme cuenta me quede sin palabras al llegar a mi estación. Me hallaba determinado, no dudaría un solo segundo más, iba a ganar el amor de Marinette.

Me tome mi tiempo para recorrer las calles faltantes, con la música en mis oídos cortando todo pensamiento, la música de Jagged Stone era relajante e inspiradora, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar un solo de guitarra no contando con lo que acontecería en breves instantes; Cam arremetió contra mi espalda, de la misma manera que lo hizo siempre haciéndome trastabillar, sabía que era ella ya que ninguna otra persona tenía ese tipo de confianza conmigo.

Giro posicionándose delante de mí; —Lu… —Sus palabras murieron antes de salir, me miro con desagrado—. Por favor Luka, no me digas que te va la onda emo.

Me quite los auriculares, determinado a darle una respuesta sin embargo ella tomo mis mejillas y comenzó a examinarme con detenimiento, similar a lo que había hecho su padre la primera vez que nos vimos, _ella se negaba a aceptar ese parecido, aunque creo que en realidad lo sabe_. Era de mi conocimiento lo que hacia, intentaba saber solo mirándome que estaba mal conmigo.

—Te ves como la mierda Luk —Afirmo luego de su examinación—.

Sonreí con cansancio; —Buenos días a ti también Cam…

Ella se tomo de mi brazo; —Buenos días Luka Couffaine —Con una sobre exigida sonrisa, rode los ojos—. Ahora si te ves como alguien que peleo con un monstruo marino toda la noche.

Hice que soltara i brazo y mire directamente en sus ojos con afán de que me entendiese de una vez por todas; —Ya te lo dije… los monstruos marinos solo son reales en mitos y leyendas.

Ella como siempre desestimo mis palabras con un solo gesto, _debí de haberme acostumbrado con el paso de los años que ella solo creería lo que quiera, sea real para los demás o no_ ; —Claro, claro… como digas pirata.

—El que viva en un barco no me hace pirata —Me vi obligado a aclarar por enésima vez—.

Ella rodo los ojos y plantándose delante de mí se preparó para darme su explicación, la escuche, ya que me resultaba entretenido el que cada vez tuviese una excusa nueva para ello; —Tu madre es capitana y aparte de vivir en un barco eres un ladrón de cosas invaluables —La mire incrédulo y la anime a continuar—. ¡Vamos Luka!, deberías dejar de negarlo, el tesoro más resguardado en estos tiempos es el corazón de una persona —Resople—. Si Luka dije persona. Ya que aunque seas hetero atraes a otros chicos también —Ella miro por sobre mi hombro—. Mira cómo te ve Étiene si no me crees.

Vire mi cuello para observar por entre mis cabellos, comprobando que ella tenía razón. Étiene miraba en mi dirección embelesado. Mi estómago eligió este preciso momento para removerse; claro está que la situación no tenía nada que ver con ello ya que no podría entrometerme en los gustos de los demás, sin embargo el órgano en mi cuerpo reclamaba la atención que no le brinde esta mañana. Camille rió de manera efusiva y volvió a tomarse de mi brazo; pero otra vez, esa era su costumbre.

Comenzamos a caminar en una conocida dirección —Vamos a alimentarte pirata, ambos sabemos que no hay nada peor que un músico que pierde su concentración.

Sonreí ante eso; —Ok, pero deja de llamarme pirata, prefiero mi nombre y hasta me arriesgaría a decirte que me llamases por aquel odioso apodo —Abriendo la puerta del café para ella—.

Ella camino por delante de mi tomando mi muñeca en el proceso; —¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Lucky era un buen apodo!

Negué apesadumbrado; —No me siento tan afortunado últimamente —Susurre, mientras seguía sus pasos—.

Ella me miro por sobre su hombro, mas no menciono una sola palabra mientras se ubicaba en nuestra mesa habitual, como siempre tomo asiento frente a mi, mientras yo intentaba dispersas mis ideas moviendo el salero de un lado a otro despreocupadamente sobre la mesa.

—Comprendo —Afirmo Cam llamando mi atención al romper el silencio—. Una sirena te ha hechizado —Sonriendo con suficiencia—.

Me acomode, recargando mi espalda en la silla; —¿Continuaras con las leyendas marinas?

Ella me sonrió alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa; —Las leyendas o no también viene del mar, cierto. Su nombre lo dice —La mire con confusión, no sabiendo si hoy estaba más mística de lo que alguna vez o era yo quien no podía entenderla—. Te has enamorado de la amiga de tu hermana —Afirmo sorprendiéndome, solté su mano _¿Cómo podría ella saber algo así?_ —. ¡Tu cara lo dice todo Lucky!

—¿Soy tan obvio?

Ella sonrió volviendo a tomar mi mano; —Te conozco demasiado

Soltó mi mano, al momento que Anne llegaba a tomar nuestro pedido, Cam había bromeado con ella un rato antes de dejarla ir hasta la barra. Un tiempo después y ya con nuestros cafés ella volvió a hablar; —Serian una gran pareja… a pesar de que ella quiso emparejarnos a ambos un tiempo atrás.

—Ama a otra persona Camille —Informe con desgana—.

Ella sonrió, sorbiendo su bebida; —Si bajas los brazos antes de luchar ya estas derrotado. Eres un gran chico Luka, a pesar de que a veces aparentes lo contrario. Eres sensible, tierno y atractivo, hazle verte, te aseguro que no podrá decir que no.

—Pero él…

—¡No!, ¡Ni lo pienses! —Me advirtió interrumpiéndome—. ¡No vas a menospreciarte! —Resoplo— Cada mujer tiene una puerta diferente por la que ingresar a su corazón… solo debes encontrar la suya.

—Confías demasiado en mi…

Ella se encogió de hombros; —Si no lo haces tú, alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti. Además que más puedes esperar de tu mejor amiga.

—¡Gracias Cam!

—Estaba pensando —La mire con atención—. ¿Serian como el cielo y el mar?

—¿Y ahora de que hablas?

—Sus ojos… los tuyos son de un azul variable, igual que el cielo. Y los suyos son como el mar; pacíficos y a la vez bravíos como si ocultasen un gran secreto —Tome mi cuadernillo y con estas ideas nuevas complete lo que ya había empezado—. Estas escribiendo una nue… —Por su repentino silencio supe que había visto lo que hice—. Esos no son notas, como siempre.

—Es una canción, supongo… pero no lo sé, algo no me convence —acercando lo que había hecho hacia ella—.

Camille lo tomó, leyendo cada palabra y dándome la oportunidad de ver como sus facciones cambiaban, extendió la mano hacia mí para pedir mi lapicera, garabateo algo sobre el papel y luego me lo entrego al verlo note que había cambiado el oreen de las estrofas y al repetirlo para mi sonaba exactamente como lo quería.

Ella estaba conmovida; —Si esta no es la puerta a su corazón definitivamente tienes la idea correcta… Si tan solo Phil pensara de esa manera en mí…

Me levante y tome su mano atrayéndola sobre mí; —Él aún no está preparado para ti, más te aseguro que en cuanto lo este será quien tome la iniciativa.

 _Mi canción estaba terminada, era perfecta para ella. Mas esperaba una ocasión para abrirle los ojos a mi bella ciega… aunque vivamos en un mundo lleno de gente que no puede ver lo que tiene delante de sus ojos._

* * *

 _ **Adelanto para la próxima... Esto no se actualizara con tanta frecuencia.**_

 _ **Aunque es verdad no era eso lo que quería decir. En el próximo capitulo Marinette escuchara la canción de Luka.**_


	3. El despertar de los ciegos

**Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, capítulo XXL.**

 **Finalmente llegó el momento de la revelación... ¿Marinette finalmente podrá escuchar la canción de Luka?**

Camille me abrazo fuertemente, ella necesitaba de mi apoyo y yo siempre estaría allí para ella, desde el comienzo había sido así. Sabia que el hacer esto en un lugar como este era seguir alentándo los rumores que caían sobre nosotros, mas aquello no era mi principal interés. Cam había tenido una mala semana; Phil se comporto como un verdadero imbécil a su lado y aunque sabia la razón de aquello estaba en mi poder el decírselo a Cam, ya que Phil aun no podía admitirse sus propios sentimientos, yo que sabia como se sentía aquello dejé que asimilara las cosas.

 _¿Cuántas veces había negado mis sentimientos hacia Marinette?_

 _¿Cuántas veces me había mirado al espejo intentando convencerme que solo era una amiga o que despertaba en mi un sentimiento de protección al igual que Juleka?_

No cabía en mi la idea de espabilarlo si él aún seguía incapaz de vislumbrar lo que había notado en su mirada, en los silencios compartidos, en sus gestos. Era una obviedad ante mis ojos y tan ajeno ante los suyos. Ambos elegían ser ciegos ante los sentimientos del otro.

El sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza al piso capto mi atención, el sonido fue seguido por un cínico aplauso y una fingida risa; —¡Ah bueno! Si sabía que iba a interrumpirlos hubiese tardado un tiempo más.

Cam se tenso al oír su voz por lo que estrecho su agarre en mí para luego soltarme y usando mí cuerpo de escudo esconderse para limpiar alguna que otra lágrima, tomo el vaso sobre la mesa y sorbió agua para despejar su garganta. Se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó a Phillipe; —Si sabía que te comportarías como un imbécil no te hubiese invitado… —Colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y camino delante de mí—. Aunque debí de haberlo hecho.

Ella camino más allá de mí e incluso sobrepasó a Phil quien no la dejo avanzar ya que tomo su muñeca para detenerla, si no supiera que en realidad no busca dañarla lo hubiese detenido. La sonrisa socarrona de Phil apareció antes que sus palabras; —Lo lamento… interrumpí tu tiempo de calidad con Luka —A modo de burla—. Sabes tal vez si consiguen un cuarto tendrán más "paz".

Cam se soltó de su agarre y borro su sonrisa con un fuerte golpe a su mejilla; —Si en verdad me gustase Luka sería feliz... —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y me aproxime a ella, odiaba verla llorar, puse una mano en su hombro—. Él si entiende los sentimientos de los demás.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mía para luego salir de allí. Phil me miro de mala manera, devolví su mirada frunciéndole el ceño; —Sabes perfectamente que somos amigos —Susurre a su lado—. sabes que estoy enamorado de Marinette y aún así seguiste presionándola hasta verla salir así —Tome su brazo—. Debes replantearte tu actitud o no habrá manera de que siquiera puedan mirarse a los ojos —Camine alejándome de él y me detuve antes de abrir la puerta—. Y por cierto, tú pagas la cuenta.

Camille se deprimió, no pudiendo soportar que el chico del que estuvo enamorada por más tiempo del que recordaba la tratase de una manera tan ruin, nos subimos al metro iba a acompañarla a su casa ya que no deseaba enfrentarse con él una vez más.

Sentados en el último vagón, ella finalmente decidió romper el silencio; —¿Crees que tú madre se enoje si vamos allí? —Negué, si bien mí madre quería que estudiase sabía que una falta no alteraría mí promedio—. Mí madre no me quiere en casa después de todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?, soy bueno escuchando.

—No, solo… gracias Luka…

—Eres mí mejor amiga, sabes que estaré si me necesitas.

—Idem

Ella se recostó en mí hombro comenzando a dormitar, mí vista se perdió entre las personas que iban y venían, sin verlas en realidad; recordaba el sueño, sus dedos entre mis cabellos, su sonrisa y su pedido y no podía evitar preguntarme si ella aceptaría las palabras de mí canción, esta vez no sólo sería mí latir el que la llamase…

 _¿Mis labios se atreverían a decir su nombre? O tal vez nuestro destino es callar y ser ciegos…_

Movimiento mí hombro antes de llegar a la estación instando a Cambio a levantarse, se veía abatida. Deseaba tanto que ellos se atreviesen a hablarse en lugar de ladrarse mutuamente. Mí madre nos miró sin decir una palabra, para Anarka eso era igual decirme que estaba enojada (Créanme por muy liberal que ella sea no quieren verla enojada), obviamente no estaba muy feliz por mí inasistencia, sabía que hoy rendía historia de la música, más como dije mis notas no bajarían por una falta, guíe a Cam a mí cuarto para luego volver mis pasos hacia el living donde mí madre sentada en el sofá dibujaba un inentendible garabato, me senté a su lado intentando excusarme antes de que saque conclusiones equivocadas, no soy conocido por huir de mis responsabilidades y para todo siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, menos para vivir la vida.

—Cam y Phil pelearon… no podía dejarla sola.

Mi madre asintió en silencio, más sonrió, ella entendía que mí amistad con Cam era más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese acontecer.

[…]

Ensayabamos con Camille en mí cuarto, agradecía que mí madre hubiese insonorizado la habitación, ya que en el estado de ánimo en el que estábamos las notas salían estridentes y sin sentido, no pensábamos en nada más que descargar nuestras conflictivas emociones para así poder afrontar el ensayo de esta tarde, Cam necesitaba desahogarse antes de encontrarse con Phil y yo pensar en una manera de presentar mis emociones a Marinette. Luego como si estuviese mis sincronizados nuestras notas se armonización creando algo indescriptible y maravilloso… casi onírico. Para nuestro infortunio toda magia puede romperse cuando un maltratado estómago reclama recientemente atención, Cam estalló en risas, yo sonreí sabiendo que mí amiga había vuelto a su estado habitual. Golpee su rostro con un almohadón mismo que fue devuelto con fuerza contra mí espalda, me aparte de mí cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina. Nunca pensé que tendría l gracia de toparme con un ángel, mismo que me roba el suelo y lleva el nombre de Marinette. En realidad ambos íbamos tan distraídos que colisionamos uno contra el otro.

—Ho-Hola… lo siento —Murmuro mirando al piso en lugar de a mí—.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette, hola —Lecantando su barbilla con mí índice y medio—. Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas más no por una buena razón y se notaba nerviosa; —Yo, en verdad lo siento… —Murmuro una vez más—.

—No estoy herido, así que no hay nada que lamentar —Le asegure con una sonrisa—.

—No hablaba de eso… aunque también siento está torpeza… pero... —Resoplo—. Yo no soy así… se que eres amable y no vas a admitir si estás enojado conmigo o no, pero… no hace falta que lo digas yo ..

Ella balbuceaba, estaba fuera de su y no tuve que pensar demasiado al momento de encerrarla entre mis brazos, reparación mis dedos por su cabello disfrutando de esta nueva sensación; —No estoy enojado contigo, nunca podría hacerlo. Eres la persona más dulce y desinteresada que conozco ¿Qué importa si por un momento pensaste solo en ti? Necesitas pensar en lo que quieres y luchar por ello… yo siempre lo hago y no me rindo hasta obtenerlo —La separé unos centímetros de mí, levante su barbilla y limpie sus lágrimas—. Quienes te queremos no olvidamos lo maravillosa persona que eres —Bese su frente haciéndola sonreír, entonces supe la ocasión perfecta para que ella escuchará mis sentimientos—. Pero, si aún con todo lo que dije sientes que debes compensar me, sal conmigo el sábado.

Ella me miró con asombro; —¿Solo contigo?

—Solos los dos… claro que Cam y Phil estarán allí, después de todo tendremos un recital… ¿vienes? —Ella asintió—. Perfecto, ahora deberías limpiar esas lágrimas, no hay razón para llorar —Tome su mano entre las mías y bese sus nudillos—. Nos vemos el sábado Ma-Ma-Marinette.

 _Ella sonrió y pronto había en mí una necesidad más importante que alimentarme, debía ver esa sonrisa una vez más._

[…]

La semana transcurrió en cuentagotas, a pesar de la tensión latente entre Cam y Phil, ellos simplemente no podían llevarse bien. Menos desde que Cam se había rendido con él y Phil estaba despertando a sus sentimientos.

El sábado finalmente había llegado, Cam estaba emocionada por mí y Phil… bueno él seguía tan hosco como la había estado el resto de la semana, estábamos en nuestro último ensayo antes del show de esta noche, Julena me había dado el número de Marinette para que pudiese llamarla antes de recogerla esta noche, no había usado ese número para nada más, esta mañana le había dicho que iría por ella a las 20:00 y ella solo había respondido con un emoticón. Estaba nervioso, había hablado con Juleka para recibir un consejo y ella solo sonrió diciéndome "Solo se tu mismo Luka". Hasta Phil se había burlado de mi estado diciendo que era pero que una quinceañera y su primer amor… él no sabía que ella era mí primer amor.

No quería llegar en un Uber o un taxi o en el auto desvencijado de mí madre, esta sería mí primera cita con ella, la oficial ya que la anterior había sido solo una farsa, quería dar una buena impresión, por lo que le pedí la motocicleta prestada a Phil. Mí padre había insistido en que consiguiese mí licencia al cumplir los 16, cuando vivía con él en Londres y ahora era la primera vez que la usaría oficialmente en tierras parisinas.

Entre a la panadería cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada, la madre de Marinette me miraba sonriendo y su padre parecía estar examinandome.

—Marinette no tarda en llegar —Afirmo su madre—.

—¿Exactamente que edad tienes muchacho? —Pregunto el corpulento hombre acercándose a mí—.

—Tengo 20 años, Señor Dupain —Respondí sin vacilar, aparentando estar tranquilo—.

—¿Que intenciones tienes con mí hija? Eres muy mayor para ella… ¿no lo has pensado?

—¡Tom! —Lo reprendió la mujer—. Eres el menos indicado para hablar de diferencia de edad.

El mencionado se sonrojo y abandonó su pose intimidante; —Solo, cuídala ¿sí?

Sonreí; —Con mí vida, señor.

El hombre pareció conforme con mí respuesta y palmeó mí hombro antes de desaparecer por la parte trasera de la panadería. La madre de Marinette me acompañó hacía su sala, ofreciéndome asiento para que esperase a su hija. Por suerte para mí y a pesar de que la chica que esperaba era conocida por su impuntualidad ella no tardó mucho en bajar las escaleras, robándome el aliento, sonreí ya que era la única mueca que mí rostro atinaba a hacer, me dirigí hacia el final de la escalera y tome su mano.

—Estas hermosa, Mari…

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y una tímida sonrisa adorno su rostro; —Gra-Gracias Luka.

Tome su mano, luego de despedirnos apropiadamente de sus padres y que estos nos proporcionaran un toque de queda nos fuimos hacia el bar donde tocaría esta noche con los chicos. Habíamos planeado esto toda la semana, Marinette vería el recital en la primera fila, así podría verla y cuidarla. Luego de la quinta canción, cantaría Cam y ese era mí momento con Mari… luego estaba en mí volver al escenario o no.

Bajé del escenario tal como lo habíamos hablado con Cam, tome la mano de Marinette mientras las suaves notas de " _A Thousand Years_ " eran acompañadas por la melodiosa voz de Cam, vislumbre a Phil en el momento justo donde su determinación se hacía añicos, ahora era innegable, mientras sus ojos tomaban ese brillo especial. A media pista me detuve, mire a mí pequeña acompañante, coloque la mano que sostenía en mí cuello, mientras las mías se encontraban con su cintura, no necesite hacer algún movimiento más en cuanto sentí su antebrazo en mí pecho y vi a sus dedos entrelazar supe que me había entendido. Para el momento del coro me sentía tan a gusto que por poco olvidó el verdadero cometido de todo esto, me posicione cerca de su oído y comenzamos a susurrar.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —Pedí resistiéndome a rozar su oído con mis labios—.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos; —¡Claro! —contesto antes de que pudiese hacer una pregunta lo que me hizo pensar en que ella me tenía la suficiente confianza—.

—Tienes que ser valiente para lo que voy a pedirte.

Su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de seriedad; —¿Es peligroso?

Sonreí; —Solo para tus oídos, supongo —Ella me miró dubitativa—. Escucha mí canción Marinette...

—Pe-Pe-Pero no tienes guitarra.

—Por eso mismo debes ser valiente —Me incline hasta quedar en la posición perfecta y comenzar a darle mí mensaje—.

 _»No voy a negar que si tu no estas me falta el aire... No quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti_

Mire un leve rubor cubrir sus pecas mismo que me instó a continuar.

» _No puedo ocultar, no voy a callar, me duele amarte_

Ella apoyo sus manos en mí pecho para apartarme más yo continúe.

» _No digas adiós, no puedo volver atrás_

Sonreí antes de continuar lo que creí quedaba perfecto para el coro.

 _»Dale tiempo al corazón, quizá mañana es tarde...No te alejes de mí, no._

Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y ella se abrazó a mí cuello nuevamente.

» _Sentir que te vas, sin ver mas allá_

 _Y que si al final, esta es tu oportunidad._

 _Mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar_

Pensé en las palabras de Cam y en que también el cielo y el mar parecen unirse en el horizonte.

» _No me insistas más, no quiero intentar nada con nadie. Nadie mas que tú tiene todo lo que tu me das._

Recordando el par de veces en que insistió con la idea de que Cam y yo deberíamos salir.

» _Dale tiempo al corazón, quiza mañana es tarde_

 _No te alejes de mi, no_

Volví a atraerla contra mí cuerpo respirando su aroma, intentando impregnarse de las sensaciones de tenerla a mí lago, aunque fuese un instante más, ella separó su rostro de mí pecho y su cuerpo unos milímetros de mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y a pesar de miedo de que mí voz me traicione continúe recitando mí canción.

 _»Sentir que te vas, sin ver mas allá..._

 _Y que si al final, esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar..._

 _Esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar._

Nos separamos con lentitud, notando como la canción que Cam había interpretado llegaba a su fin, junte mí frente con la suya mientras la sonrisa en mí rostro se hacía imborrable, finalmente lo había hecho, sentí esa sensación de seguridad y calma que sólo sentía al subirme al escenario, era pleno y feliz.

—Es hermosa... Créeme la chica que te gusta se sentirá feliz por ella.

 _El mundo cayó a mis pies... ¿Ni aún así podía ver la realidad que mí letra le planteaba?_

Ella me sonreía, no era una sonrisa real ya que en sus ojos algo se había apagado, no importaba lo que hiciese ella parecía no notar lo que estaba pasando. Solte su cintura y me zafe de sus brazos, sintiendo como todo mí ser se congelaba; —No lo creo, acabo de rendirme contigo.

Lo que había hecho no funcionó, la profesora Athanase me lo había informado miles de veces, mí voz no servía para cantar no importaba lo bien que entendiese la música... Mí voz nunca sería mí instrumento, más había tenido confianza, en que aún así ella pudiese comprender más allá de que mí voz fuera de tono susurrante... Ella oyó, pero no escucho mí mensaje. Me aleje, debía salir de allí, mí mirada y la de Cam se encontraron, ella no dejo de cantar más parecía afligida por mí... Esta vez no podía fingir estar bien ni siquiera par contentarla.

—¡Luka, para!

Su voz me encontró más no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a su rostro. Tomé el casco extra de Phil y se lo extendí sin decir palabra alguna, sabiendo que en este momento solo diría cosas que la herirían... No iba a hacer eso. Nunca haría algo así. Subimos a la moto ella se sentía tensa tras de mí, intentaba disfrutar de su cercanía, de sus manos sobre mí abdomen o el calor que está proporcionaba a mí espalda más nada de eso parecía servir, mis pensamientos volvieron a ese sueño donde era feliz a su lado y esa imagen que antes me hubiese calmado producía un gusto ácido en mí garganta, me detuve unas cuadras antes de la panadería, necesitaba caminar antes de despedirme de ella.

—¡Luka! —Lamo una vez más y está vez me atreví a mirarla— ¿Estás...?

Debió haber notado mí mirada porque su frase se corto en cuanto pose mis ojos en ella; —¡La canción era para ti! —Dije simplemente para volver a caminar, no queriendo enfrentarme a su reaccion—. Sé que no puedo cantar, se que para ti no soy lo mismo que ese chico, pero puse todo mí empeño en esa letra, mis sentimientos... Y tú...

Su mano tomó mí brazo, interrumpiéndome a media frase; —¡Gracias! —Dijo con una sonrisa calma, está vez era sincera—. Pero no creo merecerla.

Gire para ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, no cabía en mí el que ella creyese en ellas; —¿Acaso estás loca? —Ella parpadeo, tomé su mano y la posicione en mí pecho—. Nadie mas que tú tiene todo lo que tu me das —Repeti—. ¿Quién crees que ocasiona esto en mí?

—Tu eres un chico excepcional —Dijo retirando la mano de mí pecho más sin intentar apartarla de mí mano—. Cualquier chica estaría feliz teniendote a su lado.

Solté su mano y retrocedí unos pasos; —¿Pero tú no, cierto?

Ella miró al suelo y luego a mí, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos; —¿Porque yo Luka? Solo soy una chica torpe y sencilla, Camille es 10 veces más linda que yo... Cualquiera de esas chicas que gritaban tu nombre es más hermosa que yo.

—¡Callate!, Adoro tu voz pero no cuando dice esa clase de tonterías... Para mí no existe nadie en el mundo como tú, quieras verlo o no —Sus mejillas se tomaron de un intenso carmín—. Me inspiras Marinette, cuando sonríes no importa si el mundo se cae a mí alrededor y cuando me miras siento que todo mí cuerpo se paraliza... A mis ojos no existe nadie mejor que tú.

—Estas confundido —Dijo simplemente más su esencia decía que estaba creyendo en mi—.

—Tengo veinte años Marinette, ya pasó mí tiempo para confusión, y escúchame con claridad; No veo a nadie más que a ti.

—Yo... Estoy enamorada de alguien más

—Tal vez si... —Comence mí enunciado arrepintiendo me en ese instante, no podía mentirle—. A quien engaño incluso si estuvieses en una relación estable con Adrien, lucharía por tí —Parecia confundida ante la mencion de ese nombre, no deberia estarlo ya que Juleka y sus amigas no son nada discretas en casa. —Adrien puede tardar una vida en ver lo que está justo frente a sus ojos—. Acercandome hacia ella, baje unos centímetros hasta poner nuestras miradas en linea—. Mientras tus ojos me miren con ese brillo y me sonrías de esa manera. Mientras sienta que no te soy indiferente, seguiré haciéndolo.

—Luka... Yo

—Se que estás obnubilada por Adrien, mas he decidido no darme por vencido. Y yo, mi hermosa Marinette, se exactamente lo que quiero —Tomé su mentón uniendo brevemente nuestros labios, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retirarme antes de perder la razón y obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería—. Y no hay una maldita duda en mí caubdo afirmó que eres todo lo que quiero, te quiero a ti Marinette.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, espere una reacción propia de una chica que no quería ser besada más nada aconteció, a excepción de ese magnífico rubor que coloreo sus mejillas, sonreí alejándome unos pasos de ella, solté su mentón y me aleje con la seguridad de que podía haber seguido con ese beso y ella no se opondría, pero no solo quería conquistar sus labios. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su puerta, ella me observó nuevamente y sonreí, me acerqué nuevamente, parecía mareada ante mí mirar, sonreí acercandome a su rostro, probé mí suerte una vez más; acerqué mis labios a los suyos y ella no se alejó, tomé su labio superior entre los míos, luego el inferior y para rematar presione nuestros labios juntos una vez más, sonreí alejándome en el momento justo en que la puerta de su casa se abrió.

—Hasta luego... Ma-ma-marinette...

Ella me miró en silencio y mientras me alejaba pude ver que se tocaba los labios, como si quisiese comprobar que lo que acaba de acontecer era real, me resistí a repetir su acción.

 _Cantarle había causado su interés, besarla había hecho que me mirase..._

 _Ahora prepárate Agreste porque la quitaré de tus brazos antes de que notes tus sentimientos por ella._

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo. Nos encontraremos en el próximo Capítulo.**

 **Pequeño spoiler; Habrá muchas flores involucradas...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo... Bye**


	4. Confía en mí

**Lo sé, este capítulo tardo más de lo esperado, pero tengo muchos proyectos en mente de los que tengo que estar al pendiente tambien, sin embargo lamento la larga espera.**

* * *

Soñé con ella, sus labios, su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos , su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, su aroma… ¡ _Dios podría volverme adicto a cada uno de sus gestos!._

Su calor parecía envolverme, podía sentir su piel en mí nuca, su brazo rodeando mí cuello y su respiración mezclándose con la mía. La suavidad de sus adictivos labios llegó a mí, podía sentirlos aún sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Tocó sus labios pensando en mí, ahora llevaba mi sensación en ella y quería volver, seguir besándola hasta que el único hombre que existiese en sus pensamientos fuese yo, necesitaba que me viera tan único como yo la vislumbro, por ello me aleje con la certeza de que estaba perdiendo, más también con la misma de que ganaría al final. Si quería que ella fuese mía debía abandonar mis impulsos y pensar en conquistarla.

Tome mí celular para enviarle un mensaje;

« **Lo siento, no volveré a besar tus labios hasta que me lo pidas** »

Sabía que aquello era perderme de el pequeño paraíso que alcanzaba al toparme con esas porciones tan adictivas de su piel, más era lo que ella debía oír. Tener la seguridad de que no soy un depredador y no la volveré a forzar a nada que ella no acepté. Aunque ella si sea mí presa.

« **Espero que consideres volver a tener una cita conmigo mañana** » continúe con otro mensaje.

Espere su respuesta con el corazón en las manos, y la misma no llegó sino hasta la mañana siguiente, el cual vi después de que mí alarma sonará despertándome.

«No tendría problema con ello mientras mantengamos las cosas platónicas _»_

« **Lo entiendo, ¿Paso por ti a las 16:00?** »

Ella quería que me mantuviese en calma y eso era exactamente lo que planeaba ya que si quería internarme en cada recoveco de su ser necesitaba ganar mí lugar en el, uno que ahora ocupaba Adrien Agreste.

«Ok, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?»

« **Sorpresa** »

«No estoy segura de que me gusten tus sorpresas»

« **No soy el lobo ni tu caperucita… por lo que no voy a comerte** »

«Digamos que te creo. Nos vemos Luka Couffaine»

« **Nunca miento. ¡Hasta luego Marinette!** »

Caían las horas del mediodía cuando tuve la mala idea de googlear mis inseguridades, justo en el momento que mí amiga decidió visitarme;

—¿¡Que estás haciendo Luka!? —Gritó en mí oído presionando mis hombros con sus manos—. ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica? —Leyó el enunciado de mi buscador—. ¿No es una búsqueda real cierto?

Cerré mí Notebook con fastidio, a veces olvidaba cerrar la puerta de mí cuarto. Arroje el aparato en mí cama y gire mí silla para ver a la intrusa en mi cuarto; —¡Bienvenida! —Salude entre dientes—. Es un placer que irrumpas en mí cuarto cuando te venga en gana.

Cam me miró con preocupación; —Nunca pensé que tuvieses problemas con las chicas… —Dijo con suavidad—.

—No me importa la atención de las chicas, pero si de una de ellas. Sé que me ve… pero ella…

—¿Tan importante es Marinette para ti?

—En sentido romántico, no hay ni hubo nadie más que ella.

Cam tomó asiento en mí cama; —Estoy mareada… creo que no conozco a mí mejor amigo.

Me encogí de hombros; —Hay muchas cosas que nunca preguntaste.

Ella sonrió; —¿Eres virgen?

—¡Eso no te importa! —Arrojándole los lápices de mí escritorio—.

—Ya, ya… lo siento. ¿Entonces estás intentando decirme que si ella aceptase sería tu primera novia?

—La única

—Eso dices ahora, en unos años más…

Posicione mí silla frente a ella para que entendiese la seriedad del asunto; —Piénsalo así… tengo veinte años… no he tenido novia y estoy 100% seguro de que me he enamorado por primera vez, encima de alguien que tiene ojos para otra persona. Si ella me eligiese ¿Crees que en un futuro podría ver a otra persona?

—Las cosas cambian Luka... —Usando ese fastidioso tono de voz que ejercía cuando yo no entraba en razón—. no puedes decidir tu futuro ahora, no piensas con claridad.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —Pregunté ignorando todo lo que había dicho, yo sabía lo que pasaba en mí y eso me bastaba—.

—¿A vivir tu cuento de hadas? —La mire fijamente, ella sonrió—. No creo poder hacerlo principalmente porque no conozco a Marinette… y no quiero aconsejarte de manera errónea.

—¿Eres una chica, cierto?

—Por lo que se, sí. Pero a pesar de ser del mismo género somos diferentes, por ejemplo; tu hermana y yo. Si a mí me regalaras no se… un ramo de margaritas me encantaría, en cambio te aseguro que a Juls no le regalaras lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?. Digo después de todo… son flores. ¿No se supone que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas?.

Cam palmeó su frente; —Primero está el favoritismo, el mío es por las margaritas pero a Juls tal vez le gusten las petunias, los pensamientos o hasta los narcisos. ¿Entiendes? —Asentí oyéndola con atención—. Luego debes comprender el lenguaje de las flores.

—¡Me perdiste! —Admití confuso—.

Ella rió; —Es sencillo cada flor y color significa algo distinto —Ella abrió mí computadora y navegó por unas páginas hasta encontrar una de su agrado—. ¿Ves?

Leí con atención aquello, y sonreí para mí mismo sabiendo mí próximo movimiento, recordando esa frase de mí madre cuándo peleaba con sus amistades y trabajaba de ayudante en la florería de su amiga; "Cuando las palabras faltan, las flores sobran". Leí atentamente aquello determinando que desde mañana comenzaría a conquistar a Marinette.

—¿Luk?... ¡Luka! —Cam me empujó a la cama—. ¡Te dije que odio cuando me ignoras!

—¿Y ahora que hice?.

—¡Eres un idiota!. Yo te escuché, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué debe ser tan complicado demandar tu atención?

—Otra vez estás alterada… por lo que deduzco que Phill tiene algo que ver en esto ¿Cierto?

Cam asintió ofuscada sentándose a brazos cruzados en mí cama, imite su rostro y posición haciendo que riera; —Eres un idiota —En tono alegre—. ¿Por qué todos los chicos no pueden ser como tú?

—Porque si fuesen como yo te aburrirías, por otro lado no quieres que todos sean como yo. Tampoco quieres que él sea como yo.

—Tienes razón, ¿Por qué todo con el siempre es complicado? —me encogí de hombros, nunca se sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico—. Anoche me beso.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo fue el beso ya que para que me cuentes debió haber sido… — _trascendental como el que compartí con Marinette._ Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensé más no dije nada al respecto—. Importante, por lo cual mí pregunta es; ¿Estaban bebidos?

—¿Co-como podrías preguntar algo así?

—De otro modo tu rostro demostraría otro tipo de emoción… deduzco que no te ha llamado y por consiguiente olvidó lo que pasó.

—Pensé que finalmente me había visto, se había dado cuenta de mí.

—Phill es inmaduro, pero ya te verá o de lo contrario te perderá. No puedes esperarlo toda la vida.

—¿Habla quien está enamorado de una niña?. Podría decirte lo mismo ¿Sabés?

—No quiero desairarte, es más pretendo que vuelvas loco a Phill hasta que no sepa ni en dónde está parado, solo te advierto que deberás tener paciencia en demasía con él.

—Luka —Se acercó a mí y toco mí rostro—. Cuídate, porque si nada sale como planeas vas a sufrir. Alguien como tú no merece hacerlo —Ella beso mí frente tratándome como un niño—. ¡Buena suerte Luk!

—Ármate de paciencia Cam…

Ella se marchó dejándome con mis pensamientos, con mis planes inconclusos y con toda esa impaciencia acumulada en mí. Esta tarde lo importante es conocernos; que ella supiese más de mí y que yo me embelesara con cualquier cosa de ella. Quería hacerla olvidar cualquier suceso desagradable, le demostraría que puedo ser un caballero, aunque sea así solo por ella. Si era necesario pediría perdón por aquel beso, más me excusaría admitiendo lo hermosa que es a mis ojos, tendría el inconveniente de apreciar su sonrisa y saber que no puedo degustarla, más la dicha de su compañía debía de ser suficiente.

* * *

No tenía nada planeado, solo vería como iban fluyendo las cosas, me presenté ante la entrada de su casa a la hora exacta, ella tardo en encontrarse conmigo casi quince minutos, en los cuales me vi siendo analizado por la mirada de sus padres. La conversación de la noche anterior no había sido de lo más provechosa y mientras parecía que el señor Dupain buscaba despellejarlo vivo, la madre de Marinette tenía su vista fija en mí, sonriéndome. Marinette bajo agitada notandose qur tuvo que correr a mí encuentro, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su desesperada sonrisa con la que pretendía disculparse hicieron que la espera haya valido la pena. Caminamos por el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros

Marinette se encontraba nerviosa, lo cual la hacia ver adorable; —Lo lamento, se que debo ser más puntual solo…

—No me molesta esperarte, mientras sepa que vas a encontrarte conmigo. Podría esperarte toda la vida si me lo pidieses.

—Luka… dijimos que lo mantendríamos de manera platónica.

—Tienes razón, me disculpo.

Podría haber dicho tantas cosas en ese momento, las cuales serian ciertas. Hablar de lo despejado de su rostro y cuello luciendo ese peinado alto, de lo favorecedor de sus jeans cortos, de su entallada blusa o de la belleza de su imagen en este momento, de la sonrisa que me regala y de mis ansias por grabar la misma en cada recuerdo. Más descubrí que con ella no puedo dar un paso en falso, no si quiero que llegue a mirarme por completo y descarte a Adrien.

—No sabía a donde iríamos por lo que, decidí estar comoda. Por favor no me digas que me llevará a cenar a algún restaurant ya que este atuendo sería una gran mancha en un lugar así.

Sonreí; —Cálmate Marinette. Ir a un restaurant no invalidaría lo "Platónico" de la situación.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Sonreí; —Algo divertido, lo prometo.

Tomamos un bus y el metro para llegar al destino que elegí para pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, sabía qué tal vez el lugar se vería mucho mejor de dia, más en las horas de la tarde y noche había menos cantidad de personas, lo que facilitaría el poder pasar por las atracciones sin hacer filas. Deduje por la mirada de Marinette que no esperaba el lugar a donde la había traído, el mismo parecía ser un bosque en medio de la nada, y el nombre no describía mucho sobre lo que ocurría dentro, " _Jouons dans la forêt"_ podía deparar cualquier cosa dentro. Un Jeep nos recogió en la entrada, escrutando que llevábamos el calzado adecuado, para mí suerte Marinette hoy traía zapatillas. Luego de pagar la entrada nos colocaron arneses y cascos, ella aún me miraba desconcertada. Ofrecí mí mano en cuanto estuvo lista y nos adentramos detrás de una pared compuesta por tejido y cubre cerco, lo cual ocultaba lo que sucedía detrás del muro para los curiosos.

Mí compañera no salió de su asombro hasta que apreté levemente su mano en la mía; —¡Debes estar bromeando! —Seriamente—.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Luka, tengo menos coordinación que un simio.

—En comparación todos tenemos menos coordinación que los primates, así que.. ¿A qué le temes?.

—Me caeré y deberás responsabilizarse con mis padres.

Sonreí; —Tienes las protecciones suficientes para no sufrir ningún daño. Solo confía en mí.

Su temblorosa mano se entrelazó con la mía, sonreí a pesar de creer que tal vez ella no disfrutaría de aquello, más me decidí a qué tal vez todo esto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Subimos por la escalera de troncos y llegamos hasta el puente de cuerdas, en el primer descanso tuve que a mí pesar soltar su mano, el instructor nos alertó de que este tramo debíamos surcarlos solos. Ella me miró con algo de temor que intentó enmascarar tras una sonrisa. Las cuerdas colgantes fueron un desafío que ella con cuidado paso, una real sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Seguimos el circuito por una especie de puente tan solo que esta vez los tramos estaban desordenados y eran de escaso espesor, sostenidos con las cuerdas. Marinette parecía disfrutar cada tramo un poco más, no fue hasta el final de estos, cuando nos encontramos trabajos casi a siete y medio metros de altura cuando vi el temor en sus ojos otra vez. Para descender debíamos hacerlo en tirolesa.

—No creo poder con esto —Afirmo afligida—.

Tome su mano depositando un beso en ella; —Debemos descender de aquí de alguna manera. Y confío en que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Podemos hacerlo juntos? —Pregunto al instructor quien sin ninguna emoción en su mirada asintió—.

Nuestros arneses fueron enganchados juntos, ella se tomó de mis hombros hinchando sus dedos en mí piel, aterrada por lo que aconteceria. Más en cuanto la brisa toco nuestra piel su agarre se destenso, ella no aparto la vista de mí por un buen tiempo o eso creí yo. Tal vez fueron segundos ya que luego sonrió fijando su vista en el suelo giró para extender sus brazos, la imite aunque esto ocasionó que comenzaramos a girar. Entre risas encontramos el colchón inflable del final Dónde liberaron nuestro agarre. Ella ya no parecía consternada. Siguió a esto la palestra de tres metros de la cual ascendimos por una pared de cuerdas dos metros más, una palestra inclinada nos esperaba desde allí y al acabar nos recibía un descanso al que se adhería un tobogán de madera en bucle, mismo que no era en forma tubular sino abierto.

—¿Otra vez juntos? —La invité, ella acepto con un ademán—.

Tomó asiento, yo detrás de ella y en un movimiento comenzamos a descender, ella reía mientras mis manos aseguraban su cintura, detuvo otro colchón nuestra caída y la sirena del lugar marco el fin del juego. Tome su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Nos quitaron nuestros arneses, los cascos y demás protecciones. Junto con los demás jugadores nos condujeron a la fogata que marcaba el fin del día y principio de la noche.

—Eso fue… una nueva experiencia. —Afirmo Marinette con una sonrisa sentada a mí lado—.

—¿Ya no crees que estoy loco por traerte aquí?

—Definitivamente lo estás, aunque un poco de locura también puede ser buena —Apoyando su cabeza en mí hombro—.

—¿Estás cansada? —Formule ya que su acción me causo sorpresa—.

—Solo disfruto del calor del fuego.

Nos deleitamos con el show musical y las historias que pretendían dar miedo más por el contrario causaban risa. Caían las nueve cuando salimos del lugar, casi media hora después nos encontramos trabajos en la puerta de su casa. Ella me miró a los ojos con expectativa, supuse que esperaba mí siguiente movimiento.

—Lamento lo sucedido anoche —Ella me miró con asombro—. No me arrepiento solo… debí haber sabido tu opinión antes de que ello aconteciera.

Marinette volvió a sonreír, repaso la palma de su mano por mí rostro; —La próxima vez piensa en el consentimiento de la chica antes de besarla.

 _La próxima vez serás tú la que me robe un beso._

—Claro, bueno supongo que… ¿nos veremos pronto? —No quería despedirme de ella más la inquisitiva mirada de su padre traspasaba los vidrios de su ventana y llegaba directo a mí—.

—Fue un gran día Luka, gracias.

—Cuando gustes Mari —Me acerqué a ella dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Hasta luego.

Otra vez ella se quedó sin habla y yo me sentí realizado, no miré hacia atrás hasta que escuche a la puerta de su casa cerrarse, intenté divisar su silueta sin éxito, por lo que luego de echar una última mirada volví a mí hogar. Me quite los tenis, busque un cambio de ropa y me dispuse a bañarme, había sido un día arduo más todo había valido la pena. Al regresar a mí cuarto la pantalla de mí teléfono estaba encendida anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _«¿Podemos vernos mañana a las 18:00? Quizás podríamos tomar un café o algo»_

Sonreí ampliamente antes de enviar una respuesta.

 **«Dime donde y ahí estaré».**

No divisé un mensaje más esa noche, pues mí cuerpo entero me demandó por un descanso, tal vez la próxima vez la llevaría a un lugar donde no tuviese que esforzar tanto su cuerpo. Sonreí por última vez en día sabiendo que mañana tendría una nueva cita con ella y esta vez no había sido yo quién dio el primer paso. Lo cual me hacía inmensamente feliz.

 _¿Tal vez ella por fin estuviera considerándome?_

Mañana sería un día lleno de sorpresas.


	5. Un plan de seis dias

Capitulo 4: Un plan de 6 días

La noche se me fue en suspiros, en agitación e impaciencia, instándome a creer en lo que había sucedido; no solamente en el día, sino también en el hecho de que minutos antes ella había sido quien pidió un tiempo conmigo, sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Me preguntaba internamente que haría ella si supiese la facilidad con la que podría manejarme sí realmente lo quisiese, miraba hacia el techo de mí camarote donde las notas musicales se entremezclaban con aquellas imágenes del futuro que deseaba para nosotros uno en donde ella pudiera ser feliz a mí lado… añoraba tanto aquello. Las horas se pasaron como una ráfaga de viento otoñal, quitando cada hora del reloj cual hoja marchita, el otoño acababa de llegar y podía sentirse en el aire, aquello me hacía sentir melancolía. Decidí que era tiempo de levantarme puesto que ya no dormiría, el sol aún no había aparecido cuando abandone mí habitación con un cambio de ropa limpio, el agua templada recorrió mí cuerpo otra vez como cada mañana, no importaba si la noche anterior lo había hecho de igual manera, existía algún recuerdo arraigado a mí subconsciente que ayudaba a calmarme con el aroma del jabón, y necesitaba de ella en este momento la noche en vela me tenía sobresaltado.

Con el cabello aún húmedo abandone el muelle, provisto de un gorro de lana café que había tejido mí abuela para mí casi tres inviernos atrás, el color original tan solo era un recuerdo y a pesar de verse más desgastado con cada temporada no me atrevía a cambiarlo por uno nuevo, significa demasiado como para dejarlo atrás. Camine con mí rumbo definido sabiendo que había una sola florería en todo París que estaría abierta a estas horas, Rose se asombraría de verme en el umbral de su puerta a las cinco con treinta de la madrugada y aún más con lo que tendría que comentarle para solicitar su ayuda, una noche entera de meditarlo había ayudado a idear lo que acontecerá esta semana, por lo menos con respecto a las flores que ella recibiría.

Dicho y hecho fue ella y no su madre quien abrió la puerta para mí; —Dejame adivinar…. ¿Te caíste de la cama?.

Sonreí, la pequeña Rose emitía una vibra de serenidad y alegría cada vez que uno se encontraba con ella; —Buen día Peque —Dije revolviendo su cabello—. No pegué un ojo en toda la noche —Admiti en un bostezo—.

Ella negó, dejándome pasar; —Sabes que los artistas deben gozar de un buen descanso —Me regaño—.

—¿Palabras de Juleka o Anarka? —Pregunte tomando asiento en un taburete frente al pequeño mostrador—.

Ella suspiró; —¿Importa? —Negue—. Es verdad Luka, no deberías perder horas de sueño.

—Tecnicamente no las perdí, solo… las ocupe en otro fin. Por otro lado está comprobado que los grandes artistas sufren de insomnio.

Ella rió; —Touche —Se movió más allá del mostrador y la vi encender la cafetera antes de que volviese a mí lado—. ¿Qué te tiene desvelado entonces Luka?

Suspire reviviendo todas y cada una de las imágenes que contribuyeron a mí desvelo; —Una chica…

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿En verdad? —Ella se veía incrédula y emocionada a la vez, simplemente asentí—. ¡Por todas las flores de mí invernadero! —Ella rodeo el mostrador para encontrarse frente a mí—. ¡Quiero saberlo todo!, Digo debe ser alguien especial para llegar al tempano que tienes en vez de corazón.

Me puse en pie y tome sus hombros con el fin de calmar un poco sus emociones; —Eres como una batería de fuegos artificiales —Ella frunció el ceño—. Cálmate, respira profundo y prometo responder a todas tus preguntas.

Rose hizo lo que le indique y sonrió; —Bien, supongo que debería empezar por las tres preguntas básicas —Asenti recargando mí espalda en el mostrador de madera detrás de mi—. ¿Quién, cómo y porqué…?

Reí; —Faltaron "Cuándo y dónde" —Me burle de ella—.

Otra vez volvió a fruncir el ceño esta vez con enojo; —¡Responde Luka Couffaine! —Exigió—.

¿Porque todas las personas me llaman por mí apellido cuando quieren ser serios?

Volví a tomar asiento indicándole que hiciese lo mismo, ocupó el lugar frente a mi; —Supongo que fue a primera vista, aunque nunca antes había creído en esas cosas…

—¿La conozco? —Asentí—. Es Camille, ¿cierto?

Negué; —Si ese fuera el caso ya hubiésemos estado juntos.

—¡Pero harían tan bonita pareja!

Sonreí; —Lamento arruinar tu Ship, pero ella está enamorada de Phil. Y yo no puedo verla como mas que una amiga —Negue ante mis palabras—. No, ella es más como mí hermana, al igual que tú —Tocando la punta de su nariz—.

Sonrió, tal como lo hacía desde pequeña; —Entonces ¿Quién es?

—Prométeme que no harás una escena, hay muchas personas que aún duermen ¿Sabés?

Achino los ojos, infló sus mejillas y frunció los labios; —¿Qué tratas de decir Luka? ¿Crees que soy una histérica?

Negué; —Efusiva es la palabra que usaría —Me miró con molestía—. Todavía no me lo prometiste…

Rodo los ojos y levantó su mano derecha; —Lo juro, ¿Contento?

Pensé mucho en como soltar su nombre, decidiendo que la mejor manera de hacerlo era simplemente decirlo y esperar que Rose no gritaste demasiado fuerte; —Marinette

Cerre los ojos y cubrí mis oídos esperando su reacción, sin embargo eso no había sucedido, ella abría y cerraba los labios como lo haría un pez, tomó aire y lo soltó pausadamente; —Necesito un momento.

Asentí y ella se retiró, oí una gran serie de gritos ahogados. Negué riéndome de la situación, sabiendo que conocía en demasía a esa chica, minutos después entró con el rostro totalmente enrojecido. Para volver a retirarse y emerger con las dos tazas rebosantes de café.

—¿Mejor?

Asintió tomando asiento nuevamente y entregándome una de las tazas; —Estamos hablando de Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿Cierto? —Asentí, ella volvió a tomar aire—. ¿Porqué? —La observé seriamente—. Digo no es que no sea una chica buena o bonita…

Sonreí; —¿Importa? —Ella me dio una mirada que conocía a sobre manera, en resumidas cuentas debía justificar mis sentimientos—. No es fácil hablar de ello, tampoco puedo precisar el momento exacto o un motivo en concreto, solo se que cuando sonríe y puedo encontrarme en su mirada todo carece de sentido excepto ella.

—Luka… —De manera penosa—. Ella ¡Dios! Me encantaría que ella te correspondiera pero…

—Ella quiere a Adrien, lo sé. No me importa —Rose tomó mis manos para reconfortarme—. Mira, se que no le soy indiferente… solo tengo que hacer —Mire a mis alrededores—. Florecer ese sentimiento.

Sonrió y apretó mis manos antes de soltarlas y sonreírme; —Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

—Sabia que podía contar contigo —Me puse en pie y saque de mí bolsillo trasero la hoja en la que había escrito lo que necesitaría está semana entregándosela—. Esto es lo que necesito.

Ella leyó la lista, asintiendo; —¿Sabes que significa cada una, cierto? —Asenti—. ¿Quieres que escriba algo en las tarjetas?

—Cada día te llamaré para decírtelo, también quiero que incluyas esto —Le entregué cinco tarjetas de acetato, las cuales conformaban un mensaje incompleto, ya que la última permanecería conmigo—.

—¿Qué quieres que diga la tarjeta de hoy? —Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa—.

No iba a negar que estaba nervioso, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, resultará o no. Esperaba que el destino estuviese de mí lado.

Suspire; —No soy bueno con las palabras. Por eso esperaba que la flor hablase por sí misma. Aunque quisiera agregarle unas palabras…

Ella dejó todo sobre el mostrador y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del local; —Espera aquí —me instruyó—.  
Musica suave comenzó a sonar, un solo de piano y aunque no tenía mucha simpatía hacia ese instrumento aquel sonido era relajante. Minutos después ella volvio con un pequeño ramo de lirios amarillos, decidí que las fotografías del internet no le hacía juicio a la belleza de aquella flor, los tres lirios acompañados por pequeñas ramillas con flores blancas y unas delicadas hojas que parecían aterciopeladas. Rose sonrió mientras acomodaba el papel cerúleo añadiéndole una delicada cinta negra con un moño hecho a la perfección.

—¿El color del papel es a propósito? —Pregunte sonriendo mientras mis dedos se deleitaban con la suavidad de los pétalos—.

Rose sonrió; —Pensé que debía darle una pista.

Sonreí aún admirando su impresionante trabajo, acerque mí nariz impregnándola del aroma de este, intentando imaginarla al recibir aquel ramo. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en la belleza de las flores sin embargo ahora mirando este pequeño y delicado arreglo floral podía perderme en mil pensamientos y emociones recientemente encontradas.

Suspire; —¿Crees que le gustarán? —No había dudas que el ramo era de una belleza casi hipnótica, más las palabras de Cam volvían a mí. Tal vez este no sea su tipo de flor—.

—Le encantarán Luka —Me aseguró la rubia frente a mí—. Ella sabe admirar algo hermoso. ¿Ya decidiste que dirá tu tarjeta?

Lo pensé por un momento y garabatear algunas palabras en un trozo de papel del que ella me había provisto. Finalmente cuando sentí que aquello tenía coherencia se lo entregue a Rose, esperando que ella pudiese hacer que se viese bien y entendible ya que mi letra era un desastre. Rose sonrió y asintió mientras transcribir mis palabras.

"Estos son lirios amarillos, su significado es: Alegras mis días, amarte me hace feliz.  
Es algo totalmente cierto sin embargo apenas una fracción de lo que siento por ti"

Ella me extendió la tarjeta, su perfecta caligrafía hacía que la misma luciera romántica y profesional, tomó un pequeño sobre blanco colocando la tarjeta allí.

—¿Te encargarías de que llegue a sus manos?

Rose asintió; —¿No vas a firmar?

Negué; —A su tiempo le diré que fui yo. —Me puse en pie y pagué por el ramo—. Recuerda la otra tarjeta —Ella asintió—. Gracias por todo Rose.

—¡Solo deseo que tengas suerte Luka! —Grito mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida—.

Sonreí tomando el pomo de la puerta vidriada mirándola una última vez; —No es la suerte quién conquista a una mujer, sino la perseverancia. Y yo seré paciente…

Regresé caminando Juleka me esperaba en proa mientras los primeros rayos del sol la iluminaban; se veía como el zombie de la serie que tanto le gustaba, las ojeras adornaban sus ojos, su cabello era un nido de pajaros, ella había tomado mi campera favorita para proteger su cuerpo del frio matinal, aquello era la confirmación que necesitaba, Juls no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Ella advirtió mí presencia viniendo a mí encuentro.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Su voz estaba enronquecida develando que era la primera vez en el día que había hecho uso de ella—.

—Con Rose —Respondí con sinceridad acercándome a ella—.

Ella enarco una ceja, siempre había sido sobreprotectora con respecto a la chica de cabello rubio; —¿Por qué irías con ella, no se supone que es Marinette en quién piensas?

Resople, amaba a mí hermana y sabía en donde terminaría esta discusión si le seguía la corriente; —Le hice un encargo para Marinette.

—O sea que a ella le dijiste claramente tus sentimientos por Mari pero no a mí.

—Juls, solo deberías dormir —Asegure sin ánimos pasando por su lado.

Ella tomó mí brazo deteniéndome; —¡¿Estas tratándome como si estuviese loca?!

Tome aire para calmarme, no hay nada peor que la falta de sueño para alterar el ánimo de un Couffaine, tome sus manos entre las mías y la miré fijamente a los ojos; —Estoy enamorado de Marinette, solo de ella. ¿Entiendes? —Ella asintió poco convencida—. Solo debes calmarte, Juls. Nunca haría algo así y lo sabés.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó mis manos; —Es solo qué… —Se separó bruscamente de mí—. ¡Eres totalmente su tipo!... y eso me frustra tanto.

Me acerqué a ella; —Estas proyectando, no debes ser insegura. Ve y dile lo que sientes.

—¡No entiendes Luka!, Ella es… ¿Y… si me rechaza?

Acomode mí campera sobre sus hombros, su cabello hacia atrás para poder apreciar su rostro; —¿Vivir en la incertidumbre te hace feliz? —Ella negó—. Haz lo que te haga feliz, hermanita —Revolví su cabello y me aleje camino a mí cuarto—.

Era obvio el sentimiento profundo que Juls tenía por Rose Leviant, mismo que iba más allá de la amistad. Aun recordaba cuando unos años atrás entre lágrimas me había confesado estar enamorada, tardo aun un tiempo más en decirme que la receptora de sus sentimientos era Rose, el corazón se me anuda cuando rememoro el miedo en sus ojos, asi como la tristeza de ser rechazada por su propia familia, mi reacción fue muy parecida a la de recién, la inste a calmarse y le pregunte; _¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si fuese yo en su lugar?_. Ella limpio sus lágrimas y me contesto que lo único que importaba era que fuese feliz, toque sus mejillas y me sincere _, ¿Por qué yo debía juzgar al motivo de su felicidad?_. Por ello entiendo el reproche en su voz al cuestionarme lo que paso con Rose. Ella debió ser la primera en enterarse sobre mis sentimientos, directamente de mis labios no por sacar deducciones. Sin embargo una parte de mi se sintió traicionado por ella y las muchas veces que intento ligar a la chica que amo con Adrien Agreste. 


	6. Lirios amarillos

Capitulo 5: Lirios Amarillos

Al llegar a mi habitación mis planes se vieron truncados, el cansancio finalmente había llegado a mí, necesitaba de un par de horas para recuperarme de una noche entera de desvelo. Siquiera si tome un momento para quitarme el calzado, me acosté de cara al colchón y así desperté un par de horas después. No, no asistí a la universidad, aunque aquello no me libro del drama amoroso de mis dos mejores amigos. Fui despertado por una buena cantidad de agua lanzada sobre mi cabello, agua helada cabe agregar que vino acompañada por la inconfundible risa de Phil y mirándolo con algo de somnolencia me debatia en conseguirme un nuevo mejor amigo, en cambio tome mi almohada empapada y la estrelle con fuerza en su rostro.

—La próxima vez que me despiertes así te desollare y te colgare de la cima de la torre Eiffel en plena tormenta eléctrica, te aseguro que los ciudadanos de Paris no les agradara que el aroma de tu carne calcinada invada sus fosas nasales.

Phil me veía con los ojos abiertos en terror y sombro; —No dormiste bien anoche, ¿cierto?

Sonreí con desgana; —¿Qué te hace decir algo así? —Pregunte entre dientes tomando asiento en mi cama—.

Phil acomodo su cabello, y su ropa. Aquello había quedado mojado gracias que en cuanto golpee su rostro tire un pequeño florero con jazmines que seguramente había puesto Juleka antes de irse; —Eres un gran tipo y la única razón por la que estarías de mal humor es que no hayas descansado apropiadamente. A menos que la situación sea más extraña y hayas sido rechazado por una chica, algo ilógico considerando que tú eres el que siempre las rechaza.

Sobe mis sienes; —¡Dios! Tu voz es molesta, apreciaría que te calles o me alcances agua para tomar un analgésico.

Phil se retiró de mi habitación, al volver traía consigo una botella de 500 cc e agua mineralizada, la lanzo a mi dirección; —Definitivamente es falta de sueño —Concluyó—.

Luego de que el analgésico pasase por mi garganta me permití espabilarme, bostece, estire mis extremidades; —¿A qué se debe tu visi…? —No logre terminar de formular la pregunta cuando mi celular se ilumino con el nombre de Cam—. Descuida, ya lo adivine —Mostrándole la pantalla—. Dame un momento.

Me aleje de mi habitación para poder contestarle el llamado sin embargo cuando llegue a un lugar pacifico ella corto la misma, espere pacientemente tomando asiento en el sofá a que el aparato volviera a sonar. En cuanto lo hizo no demore en atender.

—¿Luka?

Su voz sonaba pesada y llorosa, por lo que contuve de hacer un chiste o algún comentario que hiriese su sensibilidad; —Sí. Sé que es una pregunta obvia ya que se la respuesta, igualmente: Estas bien Cam?

Ella emitió un sonoro y desgarrador sollozo; —¡No!. Es que… ¿Por qué las cosas con él tienen que ser tan complicadas?

—Haces la misma pregunta una y otra vez de manera recurrente los últimos días, mi respuesta no va a variar aunque sigas repitiéndola, deberías saberlo. Es de locos hacer una y otra vez la misma cosa esperando un resultado distinto.

—Eso lo sé, sin embargo no puedo evitar esperar que un buen día sepa el daño que me hace. ¿Puedo ir para allá?

Estuve a punto de negarme ya que creí que la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos era quien estaba en mi cuarto, mas mi teléfono vibro a la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de Marinette, por lo que decidí que era hora de que mi amigo se ponga los pantalones y asuma sus errores; —Claro, las puertas e mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti.

— Estaré allí en media hora —Informo para luego cortar la llamada—.

Atendí el mensaje de Marinette ya que estaba esperando su llamada desde la noche anterior.

 _«Lo lamento, no creo que podamos vernos hoy»_

Me desilusione y preocupe en partes iguales al recibir aquel mensaje, sin embargo mi preocupación por su bienestar supero mi desilusión.

 **«Puedo preguntar el motivo, es decir…** **¿** **Tu estas bien?»**

 _«Sí. No lo estaré si desapruebo mañana el examen»_

 _«Por ello creo que debo tomar un tiempo para estudiar. Aunque me encantaría pasar el rato contigo»_

 _«Digo… si… tu quieres, claro»_

Sonreí ante sus mensajes, uno más tierno que el otro, preguntaba si yo quería verla. _¿_ _Cuando no he querido hacerlo?_

 **«Yo, siempre quiero verte Ma-Ma-Marinette»**

 _«Supongo que deberemos dejarlo para mañana»_

 **«** **¿** **De qué es tu examen?»**

 _«Deberías saberlo ya que tu hermana va a mí misma clase»_

 **«Juleka prefiere mil veces la ayuda de Rose que la mía.** **¿** **Me dirás de que es tu examen?»**

 _«Matemáticas, no tienes una idea de cómo odio esa materia»_

 **«Puedo imaginarlo»**

Phil aclaro su garganta detrás de mí, al parecer lo había dejado solo en mi cuarto durante demasiado tiempo, lo que me hizo recordar que Cam se presentaría en cualquier momento.

 **«** **¿** **Que te parece si en una hora estoy en tu casa?,** **¡** **soy genial en matemáticas!»**

 _«_ _¿_ _Lo harías?»_

 **«Sin dudarlo ni un momento»**

 _«Eres una gran chico, Luka»_

 **«Gracias Marinette»**

 _«_ ¿ _Por que?»_

 **«Porque te aseguro que si afirmabas que era un gran amigo, podría declinar mi oferta de ayudarte»**

 _«_ ¿ _No quieres ser mi amigo?»_

 **«Sabes que quiero ser mucho más»**

 **«Entonces, en una hora en tu casa, si?»**

 _«Claro»_

Tome el hombro de mi amigo, apretándolo e instándolo a girar para volver a mi cuarto, le invite a tomar asiento en mi cama mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa para mi, no podía presentarme en casa de Marinette oliendo mal, aunque no tenía tiempo de darme un baño tampoco contaba con privacidad para hacerlo, a menos no nuevamente. Puede que mi aroma personal no estuviese tan mal puesto que no era una persona que suela transpirar mucho, sin embargo cada vez que me levantaba luego e haber dormido necesitaba darme un baño antes de comenzar con alguna actividad. Tome asiento en mi cama a un lado de Phil, luego de haber rociado sobre mi desodorante y cubrir mi torso con una remera limpia.

—Para mí es fácil decirte esto ya que se bien de lo que estoy hablando. Ella te quiere sinceramente y tú no haces más que hacerla sufrir. Por ello te pregunto; ¿La quieres en verdad? Ya que si no es así sería bueno que la dejases avanzar y si lo es, tan solo díselo y déjate de tanto drama.

—Habla el máximo repelente de chicas de la universidad. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

—Si crees que amor es volar como abeja de flor en flor, quien no sabe nada de amor eres tú —Mire la hora en mi teléfono—. En menos de cinco minutos Camille pasara por esa puerta —Señalando la entrada de mi cuarto—. Si tienes los pantalones bien puestos; hablaras con ella como un hombre. En cambio si no es asi, o mismo me asegurare de alejarla de ti.

—¿Por ella es tu cambio de atuendo?

Sonreí; —Ella amara tus celos—Él bufó—. Ustedes necesitan privacidad y la chica que amo ayuda —Tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir antes de encontrarme con Cam—. Por favor no hagan cosas raras en mi cuarto —Pedí antes de salir definitivamente—.

Decidí salir por la popa, ya que sabía que Cam no tardaría en llegar, y no querría quedarse a solas con Phil si estaba para hacer de mediador, me asegure de no hacer sonido alguno mientras me escapaba por estribor, no medite un instante en la culpa que sentiría si las cosas entre ellos salían mal, después de todo había sido yo quien los presento. Phil fue mi compañero en el liceo y desde allí somos inseparables, aunque no niego que varias veces necesito de un buen tirón de orejas, supongo que también equivale al número de veces que él me llamo "Gay", "Homo" o cualquier termino habido y por haber que aseverara que no era hetero. Con el paso el tiempo y al ver que aquello no me afectaba comenzó a llamarme "Frígido" o "Rey helado". Recuerdo cuando los molestos apodos se detuvieron, ya que fue el mismo día que conoció a Cam.

Mi primer día de universidad, ella era la definición de que encontrarías en el diccionario de la palabra Problemas, por ello afirme que su segundo nombre debía ser Trouble, ahora transformado en su nombre artístico. Camille se hallaba a medio pasillo gritándole barbaridades a su ex, y como este parecía no querer entender el final de su relación ella fue a los extremos. Créanme la voluntad de cualquiera puede quebrarse junto con el ego y un golpe en los bajos, demás está decir que me atropello en su huida, haciéndome caer de lleno al suelo. Su fase de rebelde termino cuando él desapareció de su vida y poco a poco mi mejor amiga emergió. El instante en que los presente se podían palpar literalmente los corazones en el aire, ninguno admitió aquello. Cam lo hizo apenas hace unas semanas atrás y Phil, bueno él es algo más lento.

Mis pies tocaron el pavimento, finalmente había abandonado mi hogar, con aun veinte minutos para llegar a mi destino, camine un par de calles antes de revisar que tuviese lo que necesitaba en el bolso, llevándome la sorpresa de que no solo tenía lo necesario, sino también algo más, Philip Johan Farell podía darse por muerto mañana. Tome la pequeña caja que para mi sorpresa estaba completa y la arroje al cesto de basura más cercano. Solo imaginar lo que me haría el padre de Marinette si por casualidad se encontrase con eso era suficiente para mí, ni hablar de la decepción en los ojos de ella si se encontrase con una caja de preservativos. Cinco minutos antes de lo previsto me enconte con las puertas cerradas de la panadería.

 **«Estoy en la puerta, pero la panadería está cerrada»**

 _«Oh, si, claro. Lo siento, ahora bajo»_

 **«Te espero»**

Marinette se encontró conmigo, miro mis ojos un momento antes de sonrojarse y pedirme que la siguiese, caminamos alrededor del local, encontrándonos a su lateral con una puerta color crema, misma que ella abrió para nosotros.

—Esta es la entrada de mi casa, al menos la que usamos cuando la panadería está cerrada —Camino delante de mí, y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar—.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de mí. Ingresamos a su casa por un lugar desconocido a mis ojos, tarde en ubicarme y no me encontré cómodo sino hasta llegar a su living donde su padre me había interrogado, las luces estaban apagadas, ella tampoco se preocupó en encenderlas ya que la luz que se filtraba por sus ventanas iluminaba lo suficiente, la note algo nerviosa por lo que decidí romper el silencio que nos envolvía.

—¿Por qué está cerrado?

—Mis padres tuvieron que hacer una entrega . Estamos solos —Me aclaro con preocupación—.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano entre la mía, dibujando círculos invisibles en esta con mi pulgar; —Marinette, te lo dije no voy a hacerte nada.

Su vista volvió a mis ojos, ahora parecía más en calma que hace un momento atrás; —Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste aquello?.

Sonreí, soltando su mano con delicadeza, como si esta se tratase de un frágil tesoro; —Porque era la verdad. Quiero ser tu amigo, sí. Sin embargo no quiero ser solo tu amigo. Dije que no volvería a besar tus labios, no que ignoraría lo que siento.

Ella tomo aire y lo soltó de manera pausada con afán de sacar todo rastro de preocupación de su ser; —Entonces… Vayamos a mi cuarto.

Asentí siguiéndola, mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla para no hacer ningún chiste al respecto, caminando un par de pasos detrás. Ella subió una escalera y abrió una trampilla en el techo, desde ahí siguió subiendo hasta desaparecer, me adentré en aquel lugar, deslumbrándome al encontrarme con una habitación completamente rosa, aunque con algunos finos detalles en negro, su aroma estaba impregnado en el aire.

—Esto es exactamente como tú — quite la mochila de mis hombros—. ¿Dónde…?

Ella señalo a un escritorio donde estaba su computadora, se hallaban dos sillas ubicadas frente a este y entremedio de ellas vislumbre un ramo de flores familiar para mí, sonreí ante esto. Deje mi mochila en el espaldar de una de ellas, Marinette se sentó en la otra silla mientras yo sacaba un cuadernillo, lápiz y goma. Ella abrió su carpeta extendiéndola sobre el escritorio; —No se por dónde comenzar —Admitió mirando los ejercicios frente a si—.

Tome asiento junto a ella; —Que te parece si empezamos con lo que tengas dudas y de ahí vamos avanzando a lo que no entiendas.

—Esto es un embrollo, sería más fácil llegar al otro lado del mundo a pie, que logre entender algo de esto.

Sonreí; —Debes tener más confianza en ti misma, si llegaste hasta aquí no fue precisamente por no entender nada. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Para serte sincera no entiendo una sola palabra, y lo peor de todo es que ¡La mayoría son números! —Recostándose sobre su carpeta abierta, mirándome mientras hacía sobresalir su labio inferior—.

Sonreí pensando que sin proponérselo ella podía matarme con su ternura; —¡Vamos Mari! —La alenté acariciando sus cabellos—. Ahora estas frustrada, pero créeme si te calmas puedes lograr lo que sea, porque eres asombrosa Marinette.

La vi ruborizarse una vez más por lo que quite mi mano de su cabello, ella me dedico una mirada antes de pasar hacia atrás cada una de las hojas de su carpeta de matemáticas, me acerque más a ella para poder interiorizarme en los temas que estaba viendo y finalmente se detuvo

—¡Aquí! —Señalando una hoja llena de cálculos combinados—. Esto fue lo que me frustro, nunca pude lograr que al menos uno de estos me dé el resultado correcto —acercándome la carpeta a mí—.

Mire sus cálculos notando donde estaba el error; —Ya sé que es lo primero que voy a explicarte —dije antes de notar lo distraída que estaba mientras tocaba los pétalos del lirio— Son unas flores hermosas —Admiti logrando que ella fijase su mirada en mi—.

—Lo son , ¿Cierto?.

—¿Alguien especial te las dio?

Su rostro se frunció por un momento antes de contestar; —En realidad no lo sé. Pensé que habían sido de Adrien, sin embargo note que las escrituras eran diferentes. La tarjeta fue escrita obviamente por Rose, pero ella no va decirme quien envió las flores. Sin embargo estoy segura de que esa otra esta escrita por quien me envió esto, pero aun no puedo saber de quién es —Ella suspiro antes de volver a erguirse—. ¡Comencemos con esto!

Le explique de manera calmada todo aquello que no entendía, escribí algunos ejercicios para ella descubriendo su perseverancia hasta que logro entender todos los temas, casi estaba oscureciendo cuando percibí movimientos en la plata baja, sus padres anunciaron su llegada, a la vez que Marinette anuncio mi presencia. Su padre casi rompe la trampilla para encontrarse con nosotros, Marinette grito de manera aguda, lo que ensordeció a todos en la casa, la mirada que me lanzo su padre me hizo agradecer que no tuviese súper poderes o de lo contrario me habría aniquilado ahí mismo.

—¿No le parece que es hora de irse a su casa joven Couffaine? —Pregunto entre dientes—.

Asentí poniéndome en pie, mas Marinette me retuvo obligándome volver a mi asiento; — Papa! —lo regaño con enfado—. Es por ello que solo le comente a mama que Luka vendría —Deslizo su silla hacia atrás y camino hacia la puerta—. No sé qué crees que estábamos haciendo pero Luka me estaba ayudando a prepararme para el examen de mañana.

En ese momento vi que Tom Dupain y yo teníamos la misma debilidad, ya que todos sus rasgos se suavizaron ante la voz de su hija; —Yo… —Intento excusarse—. ¿Por qué estaban encerrados?

Ella bufo; —La trampilla al balcón está abierta y sabes lo que sucede cuando hay viento.

—Lo lamento hija. Solo, sabes como soy

Marinette sonrió; —Como un enorme oso —susurro agachándose para dejar un beso en su frente—. ¿Podemos continuar?

El señor Dupain sonrió de manera luminosa asintiendo en el proceso y yo no dejaba de repetirme lo extraordinaria que podía ser la chica por la que mi corazón había perdido su ritmo. El hombre se alejó de allí y ella aun portaba una cálida sonrisa al sentarse a mi lado; — Lo lamento, mi padre, a veces…

Toque sus labios para acallarla; —Lo entiendo, quiere protegerte. Supongo que yo haría lo mismo.

—Tú me…? —Ella decidió callar antes de formular la pregunta y yo respete aquello, aunque hubiese querido responder a sus dudas—. Solo queda esto —Señalándome en su carpeta cálculos combinados con fracciones—. Es el ultimo tema del examen.

Sonreí; — Terminemos con esto entonces.

Para cuando acabe de explicarle y darle unos ejercicios de practica su madre apareció por su puerta; —Cariño, la cena esta lista. Puedes quedarte si quieres, Luka.

Marinette esperaba mi respuesta y ante sus ojos hipnóticos no pude hacer más que asentir, comencé a guardar mis cosas cuando ella puso su mano sobre la mina, la mire sonriente, _si tan solo ella supiese lo que me provoca con ese mínimo roce_ ; —Podrías dejarme esto? —Tomando mi cuadernillo—. Para repasar un poco antes del examen.

—Claro, solo no te sobre exijas.

Definitivamente Sabine Cheng tiene un don en las manos, su comida era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Marinette les comento todo lo que aprendió esa tarde haciéndome sonrojar cuando dijo que era un gran tutor, la mirada de Tom se fijó en ese momento en mí, no pude saber qué fue lo que vio en mí en aquel momento solo sé que cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse ya no había rastro de ira en su mirada y por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa sincera hacia mi dirección. Agradecí por la cena dispuesto a tomar mis cosas para retirarme, Marinette me acompaño hasta la puerta, se veía tan hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna que me llevo a sonreír solo por sentirme afortunado de estar en su presencia. Tome su mano dejando un beso en esta, ella se sonrojo una vez más por lo que me atreví a besar su frente susurrándole _Bonne chance_ , tan bajo que tuve la creencia de que tal vez no podía escucharme, mas ella sonrió en respuesta, bese la cúspide de su nariz esta vez encandilándome ante su mirada cargada de sorpresa, por lo que sonreí y bese una vez la comisura de sus labios antes de retirarme. La mirada de Marinette me persiguió unos instantes, hasta que oi la voz de su padre llamándola y yo me dispuse a caminar hacia mi casa cuando recordé el drama de Cam y Phil. Me dispuse a correr hacia mi hogar esperando que Phil haya oído mi advertencia, solo Poseidón sabe lo que haría mi madre si los encontrase encerrados en mi cuarto. Y siendo que apague mi celular no sabría en donde había terminado aquello.


	7. IN-SATISFACCIÓN

**He de decir que mí humor no era el mejor cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, sin embargo luego de empezar no pude cambiarlo, por lo que decidí publicarlo así... Con un gusto agridulce**

* * *

Todo mí ser se sentía pleno y renovado, el haber pasado tiempo con Marinette había hecho que el suelo bajo mis pies fuese suave, que la carga en mis espaldas disminuyera y había hecho que creyese que mis posibilidades con ella eran aún más que ayer. Sin embargo no podía ignorar las imágenes plasmadas en una de sus paredes, justamente frente a ellos, el corazón se imprimió.

 _¿Acaso ella lo hacía a propósito?_

 _¿Esta era su manera de desestimar mis sentimientos?_

Prefería pensar que no había tenido tiempo o simplemente no estaba pensando en ello cuando me invito, siendo sinceros me había invitado solo. _¿Si en realidad no le importaba que las viese?._ Noté al llegar a casa aquella satisfacción que sentía se había esfumado, otra vez volvía a sentir la acidez subir por mí garganta, no quería tener algún rencor por Adrien ya que él no tenía culpa alguna de que la chica que amo se fijase en él, sin embargo sus imágenes en la pared me dolieron, quise centrar mis pensamientos en esa mínima porción de mí en su escritorio, más la mirada fría en las fotografías me traía a la realidad, ella no me veia de la misma manera que al sonriente rubio. Aunque he de admitir que su presencia allí ayudó mucho en esos momentos pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en ello, ella tenía un lugar solamente dedicado a él y en cuanto a mi; ni siquiera sabía que aquel ramo de lirios amarillos era mío. Ahora que ya no debía pensar en temario de matemáticas y en la búsqueda de ayudarla, ahora que mi cerebro se sentía relajado para analizar lo sucedido no podía sacar de mis pensamientos aquello.

Me embarque hacia mí camarote, donde un intruso esperaba mí intromisión: Juleka me esperaba y para mi calma el cuarto aun estaba intacto temía lo que hubiese acontecido con Phil y Cam entre aquellas paredes. Intenté fingir que aquellas cosas no habían rondado mí cabeza, presumir que era feliz, en realidad por ellos lo era sin embargo ahora no podía sentirme mas desdichado, la mirada de mí hermana me dio a entender que no creía nada de ello. Me pidió sentarme a su lado golpeando el colchón, hice lo que me indicó sabiendo que no tenía el ánimo para hablar de nada.

—¿Donde estuviste? —Formuló aquella pregunta mientras peinaba mí cabello con sus dedos—.

—Con Marinette —Me miró incrédula—. La ayude a estudiar y su madre me invito a cenar.

Ella sonrió; —¿Ya cenaste con tus suegros?

Me aleje de su toque sacudiendo mis cabello y poniéndome en pie me dispuse a poner distancia entre nosotros; —Son los suegros de Adrien, no míos —Suspire—. ¿Sabés? , creí que podía conquistarla, que sería sencillo apartar al modelo de su mirada, pero no fue así.

Juleka se acercó a mí; —Supongo que encontraste "el mural Agreste" —Afirme con desgana—. Esa niña tonta debió haberlo ocultado si tú ibas a ir allí.

Mire al suelo; —No importa Juls, son sus sentimientos después de todo. Si tan solo él no fuese tan ciego… ellos podrían estar juntos.

Juleka levanto mí barbilla; —¿Tan fácil puedes rendirte?, ¿Dónde está la determinación de la que me habló Rose?

Esta mañana aún creí que podría tener esperanzas con ella; —Murió a medida que avanzó el día.

Juleka se cruzó de brazos; —¿Estás diciéndome que así acabará tu primera incursión en el amor?

Resoplé, al momento en que iba a responderle aquello mí teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Marinette.

 _«Gracias por la ayuda, la pasé genial contigo»_

Solo aquello ya había logrado hacerme sonreír, saber que ella había disfrutado de mí compañía, debió haberme levantado el ánimo lo suficiente para seguir, sin embargo llegó ese segundo mensaje;

 _«Lamento… lo de las fotos. Sé que tú sabes lo que siento por Adrien, pero debí considerar tus sentimientos hacia mí… sólo, en verdad lo siento»_

Si, sabía lo que ella sentía por él, sin embargo creo que fue innecesario el mencionar mis sentimientos, como si fuese el único que sintiese algo al respecto. _¿Todo este tiempo había estado viendo señales donde no las había?, ¿Mí relación con Marinette era tan unilateral como la suya con Adrien?, ¿Eso era a lo que se refería todo aquello?_ Aparte a Juleka, teclee un rápido mensaje y tome mí guitarra, debía dejar salir todo aquello antes de que el veneno me consumiera;

 **«No hay nada que hacer, supongo»**

«¿Que quieres decir Luka?»

 **«Ya no importa, descansa Marinette»**

«¡Luka!»

La brisa de la noche me recibió, el frío debió espabilarme sin embargo algo dentro de mí se hallaba adormecido, tal vez eran los demasiado pausados latidos de mí corazón, tal vez era el notar que después se todo aquel no había sido un buen día.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se encontraba frío, tal vez con las neuronas aletargadas no tendría tiempo para pensar en idioteces. Debería seguir durmiendo sin importarme que la cubierta no sea el mejor lugar para dormir, menos en estas épocas de temperatura cambiante, sin embargo algo deprimido como estaba aquello no importaba. O eso prefería creer hasta percibir un agradable aroma a chocolate que me obligó a abrir los ojos, Juleka puso una manta sobre mis hombros y en cuanto mí no me quedo más que obligarme a tener otra charla con mí hermana.

Extendiéndome la taza sobrante en sus manos; —Mamá moriría si te internaron una vez mas, sabes que eres débil al frío.

Tome la taza de sus manos y le di un sorbo; —¿Supongo que fue ella quién te envío?

—Aun no vuelve… Y sabes que no me abría enviado simplemente te arrastraría hacia el centro médico más cercano.

—Probablemente me retendría allí hasta estar segura que no voy a morir por un poco de frío —Reí con desgana—.

—¿Puedo saber que fue lo que viste en ella?... Digo, si estás aquí exponiéndote a enfermarte… algo debes haber visto que no encontraste antes.

—Deberías saberlo es tu amiga, después de todo.

—Mira, se muchas cosas de Marinette pero quiero verla a través de tus ojos.

Suspiré, deje la taza a medio tomar a un lado de mí y tomé mí guitarra, centrándome en el momento en que ella irrumpió en mí habitación, los sonidos de su corazón llegaron a mí, pude sentir todo de ella sin abrir los ojos y aquello me impacto a sobremanera, el problema sería explicar todo eso a mí hermanita.

—Marinette es hermosa —Ella enarco una ceja escrutándome con la mirada—. No me malentiendas, lo mío no es lo físico, aunque ella está bastante bien en ese aspecto —Suspire—. Ella me hipnotizo aún teniendo los ojos cerrados —Me miró confusa—. Percibí todo de sí antes de verla, y aquello que fui capaz de ver es lo que me ato a sus caderas.

—Mamá siempre dijo que eras raro, creo que en realidad no sabe cuán extraño eres.

Sonreí; —Solo percibo ciertas cosas que los demás ignoran —Me encogí de hombros—.

Juleka sonrió sentándose a mí lado; —Ahora te preguntó: ¿Aquello cambio esta tarde? ¿Lo que te cautivo de ella desapareció? —Negué—. Entonces no entiendo porque quieres darte por vencido.

Resople, incapaz de entender como ella no podía verlo; —¡¿Qué voy a hacer cuando Adrien y ella estén juntos?!

—¿Como sabes que estarán juntos?

—¡Es obvio!. Marinette está enamorada de él y Adrien en algún momento notará la belleza delante de sus ojos.

—Luka —Juleka tomo mí mano—. Las personas suelen enamorarse muchas veces —No ente día a qué se refería. Ella sonrió extendiéndome un cuaderno adornado con corazones de colores—. ¿Reconoces esto? —Negué una vez más tomando aquel objeto en mis manos— Míralo tu mismo.

Abrí ese viejo cuaderno encontrándome en la primera página con una foto de una pequeña y desgarraba Juls forzando en un apretado abrazo a un nada contento Nathaniel. Las siguientes hojas eran una encantadora mezcla de torcidas letras, dibujos con demasiado rosa y una breve historia donde el pelirrojo era el héroe y mí hermana la princesa. La mire sonriendo; —¿Por ello acosabas al pobre chico?

Me arrebató el cuaderno de las manos; —¡No lo acosaba!, Solo… estaba enamorada de él —Sonreí y acaricie su largo cabello—. Nath fue mí primer amor… y estaba algo obsesionada con él. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! —Ella abrazo su cuaderno—. Tú no puedes saber qué pasará mañana, así como yo no podía ver qué solo tres años después de esto me olvidaría de Nath y amaría a una chica —Asentí entendiendo a donde se encaminaba con todo esto—. Luka, no estoy en la mente de Marinette así como tampoco en la tuya, pero puedo decirte esto… Si tú en verdad crees que es ella no bajes los brazos. Nunca puedes estar seguro si en realidad _Adrien_ no es su _Nathaniel_.

Inspiré y exale dándole a mí cerebro una oportunidad para acomodar toda esta información nueva. Mire una vez más a mí hermana antes de poner sobre sus hombros la manta que ella me trajo; —Pensare en ello Juls.

—¡Descansa!, Otra noche de insomnio no te hará nada bien.

Asentí alejándome, sabiendo que ella siempre sabría que está mal conmigo. Amaba a mí juiciosa hermana menor.

* * *

El teléfono no paraba de hacer luces, algo que era absolutamente visible en la oscuridad del camarote, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encamine a la cama previo a encender la tenue luz del velador sobre mí mesa de noche. 20 mensajes y 8 llamadas perdidas, fue algo alarmante en un teléfono que apenas si recibo un par de mensajes al día y ni hablar de llamadas que son casi nulas. Me dispuse a ver mí registro, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que más de la mitad de las llamadas era de Marinette, la otra parte de Cam o Phil, recordándome que mis problemas personales me habían obligado a olvidarme de mis amigos. Teclee un rápido mensaje para ambos, el mismo dos veces; «No es buen momento, mañana estaré mejor». No recibí respuesta de ellos, aunque sabía que habían leído el mensaje. Tal vez ese par me entendiese mejor de lo que creí.

Observe la hora titilante en el celular decidiendo que no sería bueno devolver el llamado de Marinette, bloqueé el aparato y dejándolo a un lado de la cama me dispuse a dormir aún con la luz encendida, cerré los ojos con la total intención de desconectarme del mundo cuando la vibración del aparato en la mesa de noche reclamo mí atencion, tomé el mismo en mis manos solo para notar su nombre, conteste sin pensarlo, ya que después de todo era el motivo de su preocupación.

—¿Luka? —Su tono preocupado realmente me hizo sentir culpable—.

Intenté controlar el cansancio en mí voz fallando terriblemente; —Si, Marinette… ¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?

Escuché el resoplido dado al teléfono; —Yo… digo, sabes… estaba preocupada. Tú manera de contestar… creí, se qué tal vez soy algo centrista pero creí que… de alguna manera te había lastimado

Reí ante la desesperación y nerviosismo en sus palabras; —Calma, Mari… ¿No te lo había dicho?... Soy pésimo con las palabras.

—Se que no es así, por favor… no me mientas —Suspiro—. Mira, todo contigo es un aprendizaje diario.

—¿Qué podrías aprender conmigo?, A parte de una ayuda como tutor, ¿Qué más puedo enseñarte?.

—No se qué es lo que ves en mí… ya lo dije solo soy…

—Colgare si comienzas con tu festival de compasión —Advertí—. Importa mí visión de ti y para mí estás fuera de los estándares de este mundo… eres extraordinaria Marinette.

—Luka… —Ella suspiro mí nombre y aquello me hizo sonreír—.

—Debes descansar Marinette —Le indique con amabilidad—. ¿No es mañana tú exámen?

—Uh… si. Tienes razón… sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviese bien

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora, buenas no…

—¡Espera!

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡Si!, Digo… no. Digo, en verdad… hoy recibí un ramo de lirios amarillos.

Sonreí, más no deje que mí alegría traspasase la señal telefónica; —Eso es bueno, finalmente Adrien está haciendo un movimiento.

—¡No! No se trata de él… no te niego que en un principio creí que era él, pero luego… ¿Luka… fuiste tú?

Niña intuitiva… sonreí; —¿Qué sentido tendría…?

—No puedes saber lo que pasará en el futuro.

—Tu tampoco… descansa Marinette.

—¿No responderás a mí pregunta?

—Una sorpresa aún más grande esperar al final del camino si tu admirador no firmo tu regalo…

Ella rió levemente; —De acuerdo, esperaré entonces. ¿Mañana podemos vernos?

—Donde y cuando quieras.

—Dulces sueños Luka —En tono suave y denotando su cansancio—.

—Siempre son dulces mientras estés en ellos.

Su respuesta fue, como cada vez que la situación la superaba, huyó de mi de la unica manera posible, corto la llamada. Sin embargo aquello en lugar de causarme molestia me hizo sonreír. Ahora sí estaba listo para intentar dormir.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente aprecio que mí historia tenga su aceptación.**

 **Ahora les planteo una idea que tengo para uno de los próximos capítulos; ¿Les gustaría leer alguno desde el punto de vista de Marinette?**

 **Originalmente pensaba dejarle el epílogo, pero me pareció que tal vez quisieran saber cómo ve Marinette toda esta situación. ¿Cómo ve Marinette a este Luka?**


	8. Solo Marinette

**Me disculpó por la tardanza, el capítulo estuvo a medio concluir por un largo tiempo...**

 **El motivo de tal tardanza; Como adicta a los libros que soy me topé con una novela que requirio de toda mí atención.**

 **Pero finalmente está concluido y listo para sus ojos. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Solo Marinette

 _Un vasto terreno en tonalidades verdes podía observarse al salir al balcón de mí habitación, los primeros rayos d sol abrazaban mí torso semi desnudo, cerré la sudadera que cubría mis hombros y observé aquella pérgola de madera barnizada a un lado de la piscina, misma por la cual una planta había trepado, más no era aquello lo más impresionante de la situación sino que esa planta que llevaba años acompañándolos finalmente hoy había decidido florecer. La primavera se acercaba como cada año más aquella simple planta solo había florecido dos veces en casi una década. La primera cuando fue entregada a su dueña y la segunda hoy en un día en apariencia nada especial._

 _Caminé descalzo nueve te hacía la habitación donde mí esposa aún descansaba confortablemente, cubrí la desnudez de su cuerpo puesto que la temperatura matinal podía enfermarla. Bajé las escaleras aún sin un calzado en mis pies y decidí que sería una agradable manera el despertar con el desayuno para luego mostrarle la sorpresa de pétalos blancos que decoraban la pérgola._

 _Luego de preparar un desayuno nutritivo, poniendo especial detalle en aquellas cosas que sabían eran sus predilectas y me prepare para regresar a su lado. Aún no podía agradecer a mí suerte, sabiendo que esa hermosa mujer de cabello azabache era mí esposa, aunque aquello fuese en realidad reciente, nuestras fotos recibieron la bandeja en su mesa de noche. La primera una nuestra apenas un par de días antes de que aceptara ser mí novia mas la segunda era la que me hacía sentir tan orgulloso, tan extremadamente feliz que me albergaba la necesidad de complacer cualquier deseo que tuviera... La foto de nuestra boda._

 _Tome asiento a su lado, acariciando esas hebras azabache que me encantaban, ella giro en mí dirección sonriendo, mí corazón aún no parecía dominar el efecto de su sonrisa en mí._

— _¡Buenos días amor! —Su voz sonaba ronca y adormilada—._

 _Selle sus labios con un beso; —Buenos días a ti, preciosa._

 _Su sonrisa se amplió una vez más, segundos después su ceño se frunció y apartándome de sí, corriendo en dirección recta pasando más allá de mí, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí. Hubiera corrido tras ella si no fuese porque la misma escena se había estado repitiendo por más de una semana y ella definitivamente no me quería con ella mientras vaciaba su estómago en el sanitario._

 _Golpee levemente la puerta cuando los sonidos se detuvieron, en una mano un vaso con agua mientras la otra sostenía un caramelo mentolado para aliviar su garganta. El cabello húmedo se pegaba en su frente, y su expresión vivaz se observaba agotada. Entregué lo que llevaba en las manos a ella y espere pacientemente a ser tocado por su mirada._

— _Lamento preocuparte amor —Repasando sus dedos suavemente por mí mejilla—. Debería intentar comer algo..._

 _Bese su frente y la abrace contra mí cuerpo; —Solo si puedes hacerlo, de lo contrario no te fuerces._

 _Ella miró la colorida bandeja con una variedad de frutas, dulces y demás cosas que en un momento cualquiera la hubiesen hecho arrebatar todo aquello de la bandeja hasta que no hubiese más que migas en ella._

— _Mas tarde tal vez... Me daré una ducha._

— _Esperare por ti._

 _El agua del cuarto de baño se oyó correr por su cuerpo, suspiré, odiaba verla debilitada, odiaba no saber que ocurría con su cuerpo y estaba extremadamente preocupado por ella. Aún no había hablado conmigo sobre su cita médica de ayer por la tarde y aquello solo hacia que mis pensamientos caguen por rumbos pico coloridos, no sabía que hacer si llegaba a perderla. Decidí ducharme en el cuarto contiguo y luego de prepararme espere por ella en nuestra habitación._

 _Su pijama había sido cambiado por una calza en tonos grises y un largo buzo tejido, su cabello no goteaba sino que estaba siendo cuidadosamente peinado, en sus pies se hallaban sus comodas pantuflas._

— _¿Vas a quedarte aquí hoy? —Pregunto admirando mí conjunto deportivo—._

— _¿Dónde más podría ir?_

 _Su ceño se frunció antes de tomar la toalla en mis manos y disponerse a secar mí cabello; —¿Cuándo aprenderás a hacerlo por ti mismo?_

 _Me recargue en sus manos; —Tal vez solo quiero ser mimado por ti._

 _Ella se apartó de mí; —¿Seguro que no tienes otro lugar donde estar?_

 _Negué, me gire hacia ella y tome sus manos, guiándonos hacia el balcón, abrace su cintura y susurré en su oído; —¿Que hay allí? —Indique señalando el lugar donde las flores blancas habían comenzado a abrirse—._

 _Ella sonrió; —¡Mis flores, finalmente puedo verlas otra vez! —Afirmo con entusiasmo—._

— _Vamos —Bese el dorso de su mano antes de entrelazar la junto a la mía y guiarnos hacia el patio._

* * *

 _Situados allí abajo podíamos percibir ese inconfundible y embriagador aroma a vainilla mismo que había sentido por primera vez en su habitación la tarde del día en que las recibió._

 _Tome su mano entre las mías; —Ahora... ¿Recuerdas el mensaje que cargaban estás flores?_

 _Ella me miró con los ojos iluminados; —Mi memoria no es tan buena —Sonrio tímidamente—._

 _Toque su nariz para llamar su atención; —Lo bueno es que cuando se trata de ti... Recuerdo todo —Nos guie hacia una de las reposeras instaladas bajo la pérgola, su mirada se centró en aquellas flores, mientras ella se sentaba sobre mí regazo—."Este es un clematis blanco, su significado es; me encanta tu forma de pensar, espero llegar a tu corazón. Esta vez no es un ramo sino una maceta para que observes día a día su crecimiento y recuerdes que mí amor por ti sigue el mismo curso. No hace más que crecer día con día" —Bese su mejilla para luego admirar aquella pequeña maravilla a su lado—. ¿Lo ves?, ¿Recuerdas cada rama, cada hoja? ¿Ves como no hizo más que crecer en cuanto la pusimos en tierra hace unos años atrás?, Mis sentimientos por ti son iguales, no hacen más que crecer cada día que despierto a tu lado... ¿Cómo podría ser cualquier cosa más importante que vos?_

 _Ella finalmente fijo sus ojos en mí; —¿Me querrás aún cuando mí aspecto haya cambiado?._

— _No solo me enamoré de tu físico sino de cada parte de ti —Respondi sin dejar lugar a dudas—._

— _¿Dejarías de tocar por mí?_

 _Bese sus manos; —Si me lo pidieses. Haría lo impensable por garantizar esa sonrisa en tus labios._

— _Nunca te pediría que hicieras algo asi... —afirmó con cansancio— Es solo que..._

 _Ella giro hacia mí con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas; —Mi amor —la abracé—. ¿Puedes decirme que está mal?_

 _Giro sobre mí quedando a horcajadas, tomo mí rostro entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso, ella lucia triste y abatida, acaricie su mejilla con el anverso de mí mano, tome su barbilla y esta vez inicie un beso, uno de aquellos que siempre la había hecho sonrojar al separarnos su respiración agitada y sus mejillas enrojecidas me recibieron, ella me abrazó sollozando levemente; —Se que no es lo que queriamos ahora... Y créeme tengo tanto miedo, pero supongo que debes decidir por ti mismo._

 _Me entrego unos papeles para luego levantarse de mí regazo y apartarse, revise lo que parecía ser un análisis de sangre, obviamente guiándome solo por los valores todo parecía bastante normal, aunque había mínimas diferencias entre algunas cosas, no entendí que quería que viera en ellos. Cuando iba a preguntarle una pequeña copia símil fotografía cayó y al verla supe de que se trataba todo esto._

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome invadido de una felicidad que no había experimentado antes, me asegure de calmar los latidos de mí corazón antes de enfrentarme a la realidad, prendí la luz de noche de mincuarto inspeccionando cada recoveco, estaba en el barco en mí cuarto y me negaba a admitir que aquello me había decepcionado en demasia. Intenté recordar cada momento en mí sueño deteniéndose en la sensación de su cuerpo, su sonrisa y sus labios contra los míos, luego mis pensamientos cagaron hacia aquella flor aromática, estaba seguro de que la había visto en otro momento, aunque no reaccione a aquello sino hasta que espabile un poco.

Tomé el telefono con la urgencia de llamar a Rose, ella hoy debía entregar mi segundo pedido para Marinette y aunque aquello era lo que se había planeado una idea me había despertado abruptamente de mí sueño, si bien el amanecer era lejano a estas horas y la pequeña rubia seguramente se encontrase aún durmiendo intenté llamarla sabiendo que era muy probable que no me atendiese. El teléfono sonó una cuarta vez antes de ser atendido.

Oí un bostezo; —¿Tienes una sola idea de la hora que es? —Su voz somnolienta me regaño—.

Me sentí totalmente arrepentido de haberla despertado más el punto que me había despertado era importante; —Lo siento, pero...

Ella resopló; —Lo se, ya tengo un papel en la mano, dime qué quieres escribirle para volver a dormir.

Palmee mí frente, sabiendo que había pasado aquello por alto, más me tranquilice y volví a hablar; —No hagas un ramo de esa flor.

—Mira, he tenido pedidos de lo más extraños por ello no me extrañó cuando pediste las flores en ramo, pero ciertamente la que elegiste para hoy se suele comprar en maceta, tampoco he oído nadie que las regalé.

Sonreí; —Eso es bueno, supongo. Gracias a mí sueño por habernos despertado a estas horas

—No agradezcas tanto, todavía no te perdone el haberme sacado de la cama. ¡Hace mucho frío, Luka!.

—Si, es verdad, lo siento.

—No es por ser maleducada, pero en verdad quiero volver a dormir.

—Oh, si. Cierto —intente con todas mis fuerzas recordar cada una de las palabras de mí sueño—."Este es un clematis blanco, su significado es; me encanta tu forma de pensar, espero llegar a tu corazón.

Esta vez no es un ramo, sino una maceta para que observes día a día su crecimiento y recuerdes que mí amor por ti sigue el mismo curso. No hace más que crecer día con día"

Oí a Rose suspirar aún envuelto en un limbo entre mí sueño y la realidad; —¿Cómo hago para conseguir a alguien como tú? —Chillo Rose en mis oídos ensordeciendome al instante—. Marinette es tan afortunada —Aclare mí garganta incómodo—. No me malinterpretes Luka, es solo que... —Volvio a suspirar—. ¿Cómo se llama tu plan? ¿Conquistando a Marinette con flores?

Reí ante sus ocurrencias; —Si quisiera que fuese solo una conquista no pondría tanto esfuerzo... Digamos que es; _aime moi muse._

Ella quedó en silencio unos instantes; —Hay algo que está preocupándome desde que irrumpiste en mí negocio ayer en la madrugada.

—No me digas que tú también comenzarás con eso...

—¡Todavia no he dicho nada!

—Creo saber que estás pensando; No, no es un capricho. Si, estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos. Y finalmente: No estoy jugando con ella, yo no soy de esas personas.

Rose resopló; —Eso más o menos resume lo que quería saber, sin embargo aún necesito preguntarte algo.

—Dispara Rose.

—¿Porque desde hace años tu apodo es _"briseur de coeur"_? He escuchado a tus amigos llamarte así y es eso lo que me deja intranquila.

Sonreí y suspiré, era obvio que ella quisiera saber eso, después de todo mí romántica amiga odiaba que sus protegidas sean defraudadas enwstos temas.

—Dándote la versión corta; las chicas no son nada amables cuando las rechazas.

—¡Si lo son!

—No lo son cuando lo hago yo.

—Explícate...

—Cuando rechazo a una chica me aseguro de desechar cada una de sus esperanzas sobre mí.

—Eso es cruel... ¡Nunca creí que eras así!.

Resoplé; —Cruel sería si alimentara esperanzas que no van a terminar en ningún lado, si dijera alguna palabra ambigua ellas creerían en una posibilidad inexistente. Soy sincero y ellas se molestan conmigo.

—Entonces supongo que ha visto muchas chicas llorar enfrente de ti, por tu causa —Bufé sabiendo a donde se dirigía una vez más—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en consolarlas?

—No quieres que responda a eso —Dije con firmeza—.

—¿Hice la pregunta, no?

Golpee el teléfono contra mí frente; —De acuerdo Rose. No, nunca pensé en consolarlas —Ella calló. Supe que la imagen que tenía de mí se había degradado—. ¿Cómo consolar a la chica que acababa de romper el corazón? ¿Que tan hipócrita debería ser para eso?

—Yo... Supongo que...

—Hasta mañana Rose.

—¡Espera!

—¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Si, ¿Porque nunca llevaste una chica a tu casa?. Te conozco hace años y nunca pareció que...

—Antes de conocer a Marinette, siempre... pensé que era _asexual_. Si nadie llamaba mí atención, si no había un solo ser que me hiciese sentir algo ¿Que gracia tenía el fingir?. Por lo mismo siempre fui frío.

—¡Oh!

—Descansa Rose.

—Espera, perdóname, Luka yo...

No deje que terminase la frase, simplemente corte la llamada. Para que por cuando sabía lo que iba a decir.

 _Perdóname Luka, yo no lo sabía_

Habían sido tantas las veces en las que pensé en ello, en las palabras que iba a escuchar cuando... en realidad entendieran que mí rechazo es propio de mí, todas esas personas, no había nadie que me provocase algún tipo de reacción. Solo ella, solo _Marinette_...

 _¿Porque no haría cualquier cosa a mí alcance para quedarme con ella?_

* * *

 **El capítulo de Marinette está en proceso por lo que creo que sí no es la próxima publicación será la que viene después de esa. Si Luka me deja escribirlo, o sea si puedo concentrarme en escribir desde su perspectiva y no se interpone la de Luka en medio, que es lo viene pasando desde hace algún tiempo.**


	9. Melomanía sinestésica

**Lamento si la resolución del capítulo anterior molesto a alguien, sin embargo aquello era solamente un preludio para este capítulo.**

* * *

He crecido con la idea inculcada por mis padres de la búsqueda del amor y de la chica perfecta para mí.

Mí madre solía decirme cada una de las cualidades que debía tener, recuerdo vagamente algunas de ellas; amable, ordenada y buena en la cocina, la última era tal vez la que más le preocupaba ya que ella siempre fue mala en ello y yo soy lo suficientemente quisquilloso con respecto al tema.

Mí padre me hablaba de lo físico en resumidas cuentas; _debía ser hermosa_. También me mintieron descaradamente en algunos momentos, pero supongo que es algo que todo padre hace.

Mientras yo intentaba encontrar aquellos estándares imposibles Juleka tenía su primer amor; 4 años y un niño de su sala le regaló una flor, también robo un casto primer beso —por supuesto en la mejilla— lloro al separarse de él al ingresar a la primaria, todavía recuerdo esa hoja arrugada con el dibujo de un corazón y el nombre de ambos. _Su primer pequeño amor_.

Vi a amigos y compañeros enamorarse, salir, cambiar de idea y volver a empezar más veces de las que recuerdo, en cuanto a mí; seguía siendo indiferente a todo aquello. Mis padres se separaron años después de jurarme que el amor que compartían duraría toda la vida, luego de inculcarme ideas imaginarias de un romance perfecto, renuncié a todo aquello al tiempo que mí pequeña hermana arrastraba a un niño con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes diciendo que se casaría con él, finalmente fue ella quién robo el primer beso de _Nathaniel_ —esta vez en los labios— después de ello Nath no permitió que lo atrapará otra vez, creo que ella en parte es la causa de su ser introvertido. Si le preguntas a alguno; ellos simplemente negaran que algo sucedió _principalmente si Rose está cerca._

Las chicas empezaron a notarme, mismo momento en el que yo comencé a ignorarlas o rechazarlas, centrándome en lo único que pareció llenar un espacio en mí _; la música_. Si tuviese que dar un motivo por el cual ninguna de esas chicas me atrajo probablemente sería la sensación que me dejaban; su canción estridente e intranquila, aunque no he de negar que había algún destello agradable en ello pero existía otra cosa, algo inexplicable, una duda que no iba irse a menos que las rechazara, algo que hacía que aquello sonase forzado y disonante. Comprendí que mí aspecto no llegaba a cubrir todo aquello que esperaban de mí, su idealización de mí era _efímera_ así como esos _sentimientos_ que decían tener.

Cómo si mis problemas fueran pocos también llevaba la pesada carga de ser el primogénito lo cual trae consigo miles de normas implícitas que debo cumplir, aquello posiblemente fue lo que me tuvo más jodido todo el tiempo; ser el perfecto modelo de hijo para mamá y papá, ellos debían sentir orgullo por mí y yo no debía decepcionados en nada.

 _¿Cómo podría darme el lujo de aceptar a alguien que no sea menos que perfecta?_

 _¿Cómo podía acaso pensar en lo que quería si ellos tenían todas sus expectativas puestas en mí?_

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno de París cuando compuse mí primera canción, _una balada triste sobre la decepción,_ misma que cada vez que tocaba hacia llorar a mí madre, ella podía ver claramente todos mis sentimientos en cada nota. Mi hermanita acababa de enamorarse por tercera vez; sorprendiendo a mamá cuando descubrió que los corazónes en sus ojos eran por su amiga: una chica, _ella definitivamente no querría un novio sino una novia_. El multicolor rostro de mí madre no fue nada comparada a la palidez de mí padre y sus duras palabras, ya que ella no tuvo ningún reparo en afirmar que era _lesbiana_. Al mismo tiempo Ethan me declaraba su amor, fue la primera y única vez que rechace a un chico, al menos él no hablo pestes de mí al alejarse ni difundió innecesarios rumores.

Viví un tiempo con mí padre en Londres, se acercaba nuevamente el invierno, cumplía con su llegada los 18 años de edad. Papá quería que pasara navidad en su casa, la primera festividad alejado de mí madre y mí hermana menor. No hubiese aceptado si no supiese que él tenía algo que decirme, era fácil descubrir cuando ocultaba algo, su melodía era rapida, inconstante y estridente señal de que algo lo preocupaba; así fue como descubrí que el supuesto amor que profesaba a mí madre había acabado. Recuerdo de aquel momento cosas básicas;

*Mí padre me presento a su novio, lo odie por ello. No por su elección sexual sino por las duras e hirientes palabras que le dijo a Juls tan solo meses atrás y aunque intento explicar que en aquel momento él lidiaba por la dirección de sus sentimientos no pude evitar el enojo que sentía. Finalmente viví un semestre allí. Thomas era un buen tipo estaba enamorado de mi padre y podía decir lo mismo de mí progenitor, los sentimientos de enojo se disiparon en cuanto esté pidió perdón a Juleka, y ella se lo otorgo; entonces si ella podía hacerlo yo también.

*El baile de primavera llegó, con ello las cientos de invitaciones rechazadas; Jessica me profeso su amor y robo mí primer beso para luego marcar sus dedos en mí rostro al ver que no le correspondía. Su profundo amor duro menos de lo que tomó terminarme mí lata de cerveza, recuerdo más el gusto a cebada descendiendo por mí garganta que el sabor de sus labios.

*Mí primera borrachera me llevo a pasar la noche entera a la intemperie, mala idea siendo que esa misma noche cayó la peor tormenta de nieve de la historia; cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital, según mí padre llevaba dos días dormido. Dos semanas después de recuperarme de una neumonía avanzada, ciento dieciocho llamadas de mí madre y una reprimenda de mí padre volví a París ahora con una muy debilitada condición física.

* * *

Comence un curso de sexología; ahora según mí hermana más decaído que cuando me fuí, decía que algo en mí había cambiado y tenía razón, por primera vez estaba preocupado por mí desinterés hacia las demás personas. Ese semestre abrió mí cabeza a varios conceptos que no había considerado, me hallaba en busca de una respuesta a esa falta de sentir que se instaba en mi, hablé de ello con mí profesora varias veces. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Miss Fauré; " _Puedes comprender cada uno de los conceptos que existen en el mundo, sin embargo ello no te hará sentirlos ni sentirte cómodo con ellos_ ". Abandoné aquello luego de nuestra charla, ella comprendió que había conseguido lo que buscaba. La universidad de arte me aceptó poco después.

Desde mis quince años he rechazado a más de _50 chicas y un chico,_ todos ellos aturdiendome hasta dejarme sordo. Seguí tocando mí guitarra, sacando mí frustración y charlando por teléfono con mí padre. Él y Thomas se separaron, mí madre después de mí padre decidió estar sola. _El sueño perfecto de su amor adolescente rompió su burbuja cuando él se fue_ y ahora no tiene ánimos para entregarse a alguien más. A veces creo que es ella quien más me comprende, aunque su idea está equivocada, no tengo miedo ni desconfianza hacia el amor, _simplemente no puedo sentirlo._

Quise _engañarme_ un par de veces, he tenido citas y he besado a algunas chicas para luego decirles que no podía seguir con ellas, mis mejillas resonaron más veces de las que estoy dispuesto a admitir, nunca comprendieron que yo estaba más jodido por lo que había hecho que ellas, sentía una extraña repulsión hacia mí mismo. _Me traicione_ pretendiendo ser dulce, tierno y compasivo, repelí cada uno de sus avances y aún así les hice creer que podían ser importantes. A mis 19 años me rendí por segunda vez, decidiendo que estaría solo a menos que encontrará a la chica para mí, momento en el que comencé a ser cruel con mis rechazos, dispuesto a dejar sus ilusiones aplastadas. _Yo no era lo que ellas creían ni lo que necesitaban._

 _¿Quién diría que ella literalmente vendría a mí?,_ Irrumpiría en mí habitación haciéndome hallar la melodía perfecta; calma y armoniosa. Aquello que me hizo despertar de mí meditación. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, era realmente hermosa. Me acerqué a ella fingiendo normalidad, ya que el pretender ser algo que no soy estaba profundamente arraigado en mí. Ella abandono mí habitación primero mis rodillas cedieron y estuve a punto de destrozar mí guitarra, mi _rubatosis_ casi me derriba y por segundos no pude más que sentirla en cada espacio. El aire de mis pulmones escaseaba y no podía centrar la mirada en nada ya que ella parecía haberse tatuado en mis pupilas. Temí por mí vida, por el momento en el que todo aquello desapareciera o por mí futuro si continuaba. Ella cantaba en mis oídos, se adueñaba de mí mirar y había robado cada una de mis palabras. Fingi recuperarme para salir a cubierta, sentí la necesidad de mirarla mientras mis dedos se movían por si mismos, ella sonreía y todo aquello que había ignorado toda mí vida me golpeaba incansablemente usándome como _bolsa de punching ball._

Sentí el vacío en cuanto se fue; algo vívido, como si mí cuerpo fuese una casa a la que le robaron su chimenea —La cual según mí padre es el corazón de la edificación— la rubatosis continuo al menos por esa noche y mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad la mañana siguiente. Un hoyo se había formado dentro de mí, dándome un susto de muerte, por primera vez quise llorar. Con las manos temblorosas llame a Miss Fauré, el único adulto en el que podía confiar, después de una charla en la que no podía calmarme un segundo ella me dijo lo que más temía; me había enamorado. Y recordé las palabras de Cam " _El amor es una enfermedad incurable y una vez que notas su sintomatología ya te encuentras afectado por el"._

A mis veinte años lo había hecho por primera vez de esa chica que irrumpió en mí camarote. Lo negué ante ella y ante quien preguntará, cometí el error de negarmelo a mí mismo en el proceso, poniendo más empeño en ello cuando supe la dirección de sus latidos. Sucedió lo de la pista de hielo; su mirada me encontraba, nuestras manos de veían perfectas juntas, y su canción cambio en ese sonrojo cuando la tome en mis manos. Me lo negué, viéndola seguir con la mirada a Adrien, la dejé ir sin embargo me inste a no rendirme, no parecía justo que la primera vez que me enamorase tuviese que dejarlo pasar. Ella cambio sus notas por mí una vez _, ¿Podría conseguir que volviera a hacerlo y que está vez fuese permanente?_

* * *

La alarma de Juleka comenzó a sonar y supe que debían ser cerca de las siete de la mañana, seguía pensando en mí conversación con Rose, en lo que había dicho al final de esta y en lo que seguramente ella le diría a mí hermana. Sabía que aquello no era cierto, más fue la primer definición que vino a mí mente y me pareció más sencillo que decirle de manera cortante lo mismo que repito una y otra vez; No tengo ni puta idea, no sé porque fue Marinette quien pareció encender cada uno de los interruptores dormidos en mí. Y sin embargo mí respuesta no parece bastarle a nadie. ¿Cómo podía responderle cuando no puedo explicármelo a mí mismo?, ¿Por qué todo mundo cree que no tengo esas mismas interrogantes?, ¿Qué es lo que hace diferente a Marinette?

Podría enumerar las miles de cosas que me gustan de ella, cualidades que seguramente podrían tener miles de chicas mas, sin embargo Marinette es única a mí mirar. Cerré los ojos pensando en ella, oí esa dulce melodía otra vez, Marinette era armonía, perfección y esa canción que no me cansaría nunca de escuchar. Mí mundo se mide en acordes, notas y ejecuciones, pensando en ella como un melodía se exactamente lo que me atrae, se el momento exacto en el que su sonar se hizo único a mí oído y se que podría vivir tres vidas más tratando de comprenderlo.

Decir que creí ser asexual tal vez fue el movimiento ma inapropiado, pero también se presentó como mí forma de instarla al silencio, no podía explicarle algo que sabía ella no entendería, no podía decirle que soy _Melómano_. Por que aún si entendiese el concepto no entendería que tiene que ver aquello con Marinette. Aunque para mí sea sencillo, sin tantos dimes y diretes sin buscar un porque _¿Alguien puede decir por qué tal o cual canción es su favorita?_ Yo no puedo... No puedo expresar con palabras la situación que estoy viviendo, solo se que ella es mí canción favorita, la única que vale la pena oír.

Aquella que resuena en mí mente desde ese primer día; no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que es algo muy propio de mí, se que en apariencia nadie de mí entorno familiar asimila a las personas de la misma manera que yo. Me gustaría pensar que es un tipo de _sinestesia_ aunque no estoy seguro de ello; si tuviera que explicar mí manera de percibirla tendría que decir que es como si pudiese oír su ritmo cardíaco, la intensidad con la que la sangre recorre sus venas y la sinapsis neuronal como si fuesen notas musicales. Percibir cada cambio en una persona sin necesidad de tener contacto alguno, su respiración, su temperatura, sus cambios de humor; todo aquello resuena en mis oídos tal si fuera una canción y su melodía es dulce y embriagadora. _Me ciega, me debilita, me hace adicto y tengo anhelo de ella más que aire u alimento._

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza ya que este capítulo estaba juntando polvo en mí app, el problema es que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes y quería publicarlas juntas, sin embargo viendo que no puedo terminar aquello decidí que no podía dilatar más tiempo la publicación de este. Y otra vez perdón especialmente a** _ **Aroace girl.**_ **Mí intención nunca fue ofender o molestar a nadie, lo siento.**


	10. El origen de SUS problemas

**¿Recuerdan que cuando publique el capitulo anterior dije que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes?, bueno las dos partes se extendieron a casi a 7 partes, ya que mi idea era hacer uno o dos capítulos con respecto al mismo día, o sea cuando empece a escribir este libro esperaba que pudiera llegar a la resolución del mismo en 10 o 12 capítulos como máximo... eso se me fue un poco de las manos. Tal vez debería enumerar los dias, pero me parecio demasiado, sin embargo si ustedes gustan los invito a leer la tercera parte del día martes, las demás las estaré publicando luego de haberlas revisado y corregido apropiadamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9:** El origen de **SUS** problemas _**(Aparentemente)**_

El dolor en mis sienes comenzaba desde la frente extendiéndose hasta llegar a mí nuca, torturándome por haber perdido dos noches de sueño seguidas y la cafetería no parecía ser el mejor lugar para estar en estos momentos, el bullicio de mis compañeros estaba taladrando mí cerebro. Me encontraba determinado a levantarme de mí asiento, ignorar a todo mundo y salir de allí cuando los vi; Cam entraba del brazo de Phil, él actuaba caballeroso, como nunca antes lo había visto, mientras este ordenaba algo para ambos ella corría en mí dirección.

Golpeó mí hombro con su puño, cerré los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que ello causo a mis atormentadas sienes, en verdad necesitaba un buen descanso; —¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó como excusa, sin embargo, no estaba enojada, sino que sonreía—.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste tu manera de dar los buenos días —Susurre intentando hacer el menor escándalo posible—.

Ella se encogió de hombros; —¡Te lo merecías! —Tomando asiento a mí lado—. ¿Qué pasaba si nos matamos el uno al otro ayer?

—Supongo que no habría dormido en mí cuarto —Encogiéndome de hombros, intentando olvidar el hecho de que no había dormido—. Y ya me hubiese marchado de la cafetería.

Ella me examinó un instante; —¿Mala noche?

—Pésima, no quiero hablar de ello —Me vio de manera inquisitiva, suspiré—. Digamos que estuve recordando algunas cosas.

—¿Algo que deba saber?

—¿Cuándo se supone que te oculte algo? —Ella sonrió—. Me sorprendería que no sepas hasta mí talle de calzado.

—Eso es fácil; 44. Lo difícil es tu talle de pantalón...

Sonreí con sinceridad, ella era una de las pocas personas que podían cambiar mí animo; —¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

—¡Tu empezaste!

—Como siempre te desviaste del tema. El punto era que no te oculto nada y los conozco; era obvio que ambos necesitaban hablar. Por lo que veo aclararon sus inconvenientes.

Ella sonrió con amplitud, intentó susurrar algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un vaso rebosante de café situado frente a mis ojos; —Tómalo, lo necesitas.

No podía identificar el tono de su voz, algo allí me resultaba extraño, aunque ahora finalmente me deleitaba entre violines y notas de piano; ellos finalmente se acompasaban. A pesar de que días atrás ambos eran disonantes y parecían estar tocando ritmos distintos, yo sabía que aquellas aturdidoras notas eran dedicadas para el otro.

Tomé el café de sus manos; —No creo que sirva de mucho —Bostece tapando mis labios con las manos—.

Phil rio levemente sentándose frente a mí; —¿Y ahora quien es él que sufre de mal de amores?

Sonreí sin gracia alguna; —No te equivoques; yo no sufro, estoy enfermo y no es amores, quítale la pluralidad... Es solo amor.

Él rio de manera más estruendosa, su carcajada resonó en todo el local captando la atención de las indiscretas miradas y dando una punzada en mis sienes. Golpee su nuca, él por supuesto se quejó; —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Siseo—.

Cam negó varias veces y luego tomó su mano con total falta de delicadeza; —¿No es obvio? ¿Cuándo lo has visto querer llamar la atención?

Phil bufó; —Debí suponer que aunque él diga millonadas de sandeces estarías de su lado —Soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos siendo totalmente infantil—. A ver suicida romántico... Perdón, "enfermo de amor" —Burlándose de sus últimas palabras—. ¿Para ti el amor es una enfermedad? ¿Acaso eres idiota o te sale naturalmente?

Me encogí de hombros, no iba a pelear con él; —No soy el primero, ni seré el último en afirmarlo —Mire a Cam al terminar—.

Phil resopló; —Debí haber previsto quien puso esas cursis ideas en la mente de este idiota.

Cam bufó; —En primera no es idiota, él está enamorado —poniéndose en pie—. En segunda puede que sea cursi, pero es cierto —Colgando su cartera en su hombro—. Y en tercera estaba enojada cuando se lo dije ya que el chico del que estaba enamorada parecía ser socio vitalicio de todos los albergues transitorios de la zona.

—¿Estas diciendo que mis ex son todas chicas de motel?

Camille se alejó en dirección a la puerta; —Si el zapato te queda.

—¡Camille! —Grito a modo de advertencia, mientras ella pasando su manga por los ojos limpiaba sus lágrimas—.

Tome el café que me habían comprado de un solo sorbo, intentando enfocarme más en la sensación del líquido llenándome que en mí cabeza apunto de estallar; —¡Levántate y ve a buscarla! —Él se encogió de hombros—. Phil... ¿La amas? —El desvió la mirada hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería, donde todavía podía verse a Camille alejándose, suspirando al verla—. Ve con ella, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para pelearte conmigo, pero es ella quien te necesita ahora —Golpee su hombro incitándolo a levantarse—.

Él resopló; —Camille me encanta, es la mujer perfecta para mí y llevo años intentando sacarla de mí cabeza porque no quería lidiar con esto —Señalando todo el lugar, como si mí relación con ella sea la causante de sus problemas—.

Tome su hombro en mí mano; —Ves fantasmas donde no los hay, ella está enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vio. Yo soy su amigo, solo eso y por otro lado ya tengo a alguien que me tiene "enfermo de amor".

—¿La misma por la que tenés esa cara?

—La única mujer que no sale de mí cabeza desde que la vi. Ve con Cam.

—Debemos hablar de ella.

—Cuando quieras, pero si no llegas con Cam en los próximos 20 segundos Mitchel será quién le de consuelo —Señalando hacia el ventanal—.

El rostro de mí amigo se coloreo rojizo y sus ojos destilaban furia. Corrió hacia su novia interceptándola segundos antes de que Mitchel llegará a ella. Él llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que Cam se desilusionara de mí amigo, cosa que por el momento no pasaría, si bien ella es toda una _Drama Queen_ bastaba solo una mirada de Phil para que cayese en sus brazos, obviamente eso era algo que él no sabía y que Cam siquiera notaba. Los vi discutir mientras llamaba a Anne para pagar la cuenta.

—Lamento las sobras —Dije en cuanto ella llegó a la mesa—. Quédate con el cambio —Entregándole el dinero—.

Ella se dispuso a tomarlo, rozo mis dedos con los suyos y se sonrojó, aparte la mano en cuanto quito el dinero de esta, ella sin embargo más rápido de lo que pude percibir tomó mí muñeca; —¿Luka? —Tomé su mano cuidadosamente desenredando uno a uno sus dedos de mí, y asentí para que supiese que la oía—. Este... —Comenzó a balbucear—. Mañana es mí día libre y me preguntaba si...

Resoplé, pensé en los miles de pretextos que podría decirle, aunque no quería lastimarla, después de todo trabaja en la cafetería del campus, no podría evitar cruzarme con ella en un futuro próximo y no quería tener que elegir otra solo por este inconveniente, negué; —Imposible, la chica que amo podría ponerse celosa.

Ella se apartó unos centímetros de mí y volvió a sonreírme; —Los celos significan amor, aparte una pequeña cuota de estos nunca le hizo mal a nadie. Y si ella estuviese segura de lo que hay entre ustedes no tendría por qué sentirlos.

Bufé a sabiendas que debería elegir otra cafetería después de todo; —¿Entiendes al amor? —Ella me miró desconcertada—. Amo a esa mujer, no importa que, nunca haría nada para hacerla pasar un mal rato. Por otro lado, soy totalmente fiel. Y como parece que no entenderás si no hablo claramente; no me gustan las chicas a las que no les importa que una persona no esté sola.

Me giré para retirarme y oí un estrepitoso sonido a mis espaldas, deduje que Anne había tirado la bandeja al piso, no miré hacia atrás para comprobarlo, sin embargo, me sentí molesto, en verdad me gustaba el café de ese lugar. Caminé fuera de allí sintiendo una penetrante mirada en mí nuca, supuse que se trataba de Anne, más estaba decidido a no darle importancia, por lo cual seguí como si nada hubiese pasado, tenía una clase próxima a comenzar, me encontraba a punto de ingresar cuando mí teléfono sonó, lo atendí sin siquiera detenerme a ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Luka? —Preguntó una reconocida voz al otro lado de la línea—.

Rodé los ojos; —Se supone que deberías saber a qué número estas llamando Juls.

La oí resoplar; —Podría haber sido alguno de tus amigos quien atendía el teléfono por ti —Espetó ella—.

Miré en la dirección que estaba ignorando deliberadamente para encontrarme con la imagen que no quería tener en mí memoria; —Créeme eso es imposible en este momento... Ellos están con la lengua metida en la garganta del otro.

—¡Luka! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Y tú no lo estás viendo...

—No me refiero a la acción sino a tu manera de describirlo.

—Otra vez, ya que por lo visto no me escuchaste... Tú no lo estás viendo —De manera cortante y dejando algo de mí enojo en esa frase—.

—¡A mí no me hables con ese tono! Si estás de mal humor desquítate con tu guitarra.

Bufé, dejando salir el último vestigio de frustración; —Lo siento Juls —Golpee mi cabeza con el aparato—. Tienes razón no debería desquitarme contigo.

Ella resopló; —¿A quién le rompiste el corazón esta vez?

—No puedo disponer de algo que no es mío, lo que sienten es solo pasajero, mí aspecto les llama la atención, pero créeme ninguna de ellas me soportaría. Nunca he roto el corazón de nadie, solo reviento esa burbuja imaginaria donde me veían junto a ellas.

—Aún no respondiste...

—Anne, la chica de la cafetería. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Anne... Cam siempre me dice que es súper amable.

—Tal vez demasiado. Tus clases...

—Digamos que la profesora tiene sus propios problemas ya que Kim tiene muy buena puntería cuando se trata de borradores y tazas de café -Me replantee el querer o no saber de aquella situación, pero no pude siquiera emitir un sonido cuando ella continuó—. ¡Dime qué no estás en clases!

Miré la hora antes de responder; —¿Diez de la mañana y ya estás en problemas?

—¿Quién dijo que era yo la del problema?

—Les dije que no volvería a retirarlos si no estudiaron para un examen.

—¡Solo fue una vez!

—Y fue suficiente para aguantar las miradas de tu director.

Ella bufó; —No soy yo la del problema, Tampoco Rose o Nathaniel... es Marinette y por tu culpa.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué se supone que hice si aún no la he visto hoy?

Ella río; —Y ¿Quién dijo que debías verla para meterla en problemas? ¿Cómo es eso de que aún no la has visto hoy? ¿Ustedes se encuentran sin que lo sepa?

—Juls... ¿Puedes ir al grano?

—¿Por qué no puedo preguntarte nada?

—Hablábamos de Marinette —Intentando que volviese al tema, ella bufó y estoy más que seguro que me insultó en voz baja, rodé los ojos—. Solo supuse que si metía en problemas a alguien mí presencia era requerida, estamos viéndonos casi todas las tardes desde que salimos el sábado, y no sabía que debía contarte cada aspecto de mí vida.

—No es eso, solo creí que confiabas en mí.

—Mira Juls, yo confío en ti, solamente creo que hay cosas que quiero resguardar para mí. Es lo mismo que Nath y Tú con Rose. ¿Confías en ella, cierto? —Hizo un sonido de afirmación—. Entonces porque no le cuentas quien obtuvo tu primer beso.

—Es distinto Nath y yo ni siquiera...

—¿Eso no significa que no confías en ella?

Resopló; —¡Es algo completamente diferente! Es como si te preguntase; ¿Acaso le has contado a Marinette a quien diste tu primer beso?

—Ella lo sabe — _Aunque en realidad no creo que este enterada de que ese fue mi primer beso_ —. El primer par de labios que toco los míos no fue algo consentido y lo sabes, sin embargo ella sabe a quién di mí primer beso.

Juls suspiró; —Si tuvieses un poco más de sensibilidad sabrías que es algo difícil de decirle a la persona que amas.

—No debería serlo, aunque en tu caso conviene que primero le digas que la amas.

—Marinette necesita que la saques de aquí.

—¿Cambiando de tema?

—Ya no hay tiempo, Luka. Marinette estuvo en otro planeta desde que recibió las flores, fue castigada por no prestar atención en clases... Así que dime; ¿Que decía la tarjeta? Ya que ella no dejaba de mirarla y Rose es más callada que una tumba al respecto.

—Honestamente, estaba somnoliento cuando le dije a Rose lo que debía escribir, así que no recuerdo las palabras exactas, sin embargo, básicamente decía que la amaba y que mí amor al igual que aquella planta no haría más que crecer.

No hubo respuesta de ella por lo que pensé que la llamada había terminado, más la oía respirar del otro lado de la línea entonces esperé; —¿Desde cuándo sos romántico? —Inquirió con desconfianza—.

—No lo soy, solo honesto.

—Bueno, tu " _Honestidad_ " dejó a Marinette fuera de juego hoy, así que le dije a Damocles que tú eras su tutor, espera su llamada.

—Déjame pensar en la situación; Marinette necesita que la saqué de allí sin que se enteren sus padres... Es imposible. Sabes que necesito una autorización de ellos para ser su tutor ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo Damocles creyó algo así?

—¿Como no iba a creerlo? Vamos Luka... Se que tú puedes conseguirlo.

—Tomara su tiempo...

—Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, ¿No es así? —En un tono apagado, Juls usaba ese mismo tono que Phil había usado en la cafetería, mismo que podía percibir como algo de enojo, pero no solo se trataba de eso—.

—Sabes que también haría lo que fuese por ti, Juls.

—Lo sé —Admitió sin convicción— no tardes mucho. No sea que Adrien idee algún plan y te quite tu oportu...

Corté la llamada antes de que siguiese hablando, ella estaba enojada conmigo, sabía que la mención de aquel nombre solo era para molestarme, por otro lado, debía estar próxima al cambio de hora y mí humor había cambiado bastante después de que mencionase a aquel sujeto. Tuve un breve momento de depresión al pensar que Marinette estaría mejor con él, tal vez soy yo quien está forzando algo que no existe. Ella debe pensar que es Adrien quién está dejándole las flores, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que compartimos, en esas horas dónde ella solo es mía, en el sabor de sus besos, sus sonrojos, el irrefrenable deseo de monopolizar cada parte de ella, el querer hacer que me vea con la misma intensidad que yo la veo a ella. Tome asiento en las escaleras del _edificio B_ donde mí próxima clase debía haber comenzado, aunque luego de aquella llamada perdí la noción del tiempo, miré hacia el suelo percibiendo las sombras de quienes pasaban por mí lado, hasta qué dos de ellas se detuvieron, no necesite verlos para saber de quienes se trataba.

—Juleka me llamó —Comenzó Cam—. Te conoce demasiado como para saber que analizarías más de lo necesario las cosas antes de hacer un movimiento —Posó su mano en mí hombro—. Deberías solamente arriesgarte.

Me levanté y resoplé; —Cada mínima acción en torno a ella es arriesgarme, sé que no llevo el tiempo suficiente conociéndola, así como tampoco lo lleva ella sabiendo de mí, también que sus sentimientos no me corresponden, cada paso es arriesgado. El problema es que ahora en lugar de creer caminar al tesoro tras el arcoíris creo estar yendo hacia un precipicio.

Cam rio; —Tienes miedo.

—¡No lo tengo!

Tomó mí mano y me obligó nuevamente a sentarme; —Es lógico tener miedo Luka. El miedo es lo que nos hace protegernos, nos alerta de un malestar o peligro. Y créeme no hay mayor detonante para ello que el amor, te puede tanto elevar a la felicidad como arrojarte a los abismos de la tristeza. Ahora está en ti ver al miedo como barrera o impulso.

Sonreí, Phil me tendió la mano; —Confía en ti, siempre tienes la palabra justa para todos, ¿No crees que es tiempo de tomar tus propios consejos?

Estreché su mano y me puse en pie para alejarme de allí. Recorrí todo el campus antes de tener un plan y finalmente recordé aquel regalo de Antuan en mí billetera, aquel sobre que conservaba desde mi anterior cumpleaños, guardándolo para un momento especial, sin embargo, aquel había llegado sin que pudiese decidir sobre él, llené los espacios en blanco e hice una llamada para reservar. Me alegré de conocer a las personas indicadas y caminé hacia la embarcación agradeciendo que mi madre no haya cambiado de locación como lo hacía por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Atravesé la cocina y descendí hasta la bodega donde guardaba mí bicicleta. Luego de comprobar el estado de las llantas y librarla del polvo salí con la misma antes de que mi madre me hiciera preguntas, el tiempo seguía corriendo y aún no estaba autorizado para retirar a Marinette. Mi teléfono sonó un vez más, atendí estando seguro que el interlocutor sería Damocles;

—¿ _Jeune_ Couffaine? —Oí su tono de voz característico, reconociendo de quién se trataba—.

— _Oui, ¿Monsieur_ Damocles? —El interlocutor asintió—. un placer oírlo una vez más.

—Igualmente joven. Tengo entendido que es tutor de la señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿Es cierto? —Con algo de desconfianza—.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para mentir, ya que era horrible haciéndolo; —Oh, si es una de mis tuteladas, la más reciente. Sepa disculpar que aún no he podido llevar los papeles de ella —Recordé las fotocopias de esos papeles que debía entregar y e intente recordar si poseía alguna copia en blanco. Alegrándome cuando la misma apareció en mis recuerdos—. ¿Está en problemas?

Oí resoplar al hombre tras la línea; —Sera mejor que se acerque a la institución en este momento.

—¡Oh! ¿Tan seria es la situación? —El hombre bufó—. Estaré allí lo más pronto posible.

—Lo espero _Jeune Couffaine_.

 _¡Maldición!_ me sentía nervioso, el tiempo parecía querer apuñalarme en la espalda y todavía me quedaba pasar por la panadería. Tome la última copia de esos papeles que conseguí gracias a Nathaniel, mismos que me sirvieron con Rose y Juls, en cualquier momento tutelare a todo el curso si me descuido. Aceleré el paso deteniéndome frente a la puerta de la panadería sabiendo que la madre de Marinette me recibiría de manera amable, pero a decir verdad dudaba que su padre acepte mi propuesta sin chistar.

Decir que pasar por aquello fue como estar en un interrogatorio policial, sería minimizar la situación, todavía puedo sentir la mirada de Tom Dupain sobre mí y es probable que así sea ya que aún no había cruzado las puertas del lugar solo que no me sentía tan valiente como para comprobarlo. Tuve que decirles que nunca sacaría a su hija sin su previa autorización y que presentaba aquello solamente porque eran los únicos que poseía, ya que no tenía un documento sobre alguna tutela parcial, algo bueno para enseñarle a Damocles, malo para los padres de Marinette. El afirmar que no solo tutelaba a Juls, sino también a Nathaniel y Rose fue un punto a mí favor, de igual manera Tom Dupain me vio de manera amenazante, fue su esposa quien tuvo que interceder por mí, ya que valoro el que el plan que tenía con Marinette no podía ser postergado u atrasado, finalmente y no sin la desconfianza del señor Dupain ambos firmaron los papeles.

* * *

 **Si, corte el drama a la mitad... para que esperen mi actualización con mas ansias (o ganas de asesinarme).**

Curiosidad 1 **: cuando estaba en secundaria mi novio era mi tutor y estaba autorizado a retirarme, aunque no se necesitaron mas papeles que una autorización firmada por mi madre. Mi novio de ese entonces (mi marido ahora) era mayor de 18 años. Por lo tanto se que es posible que Luka pueda tutelar a Marinette. Aparte estamos hablando de un chico maduro y responsable.**

 **Curiosidad 2 : En mi idea original nada de esto pasaba.**

 **Felices lecturas y que Wifi (o Internet) este siempre de su lado... XD**


	11. Bordeando los limites

**Tercera parte del día Martes**

* * *

10\. Bordeando los limites

El bicicletero de caño posicionado en la vereda recibió mí bicicleta, dejándola allí, examine el lugar, a sabiendas que alguien tenía la vista clavada en mí, me gire saludando a el padre de Marinette quien, por supuesto se aseguraría que dejase a su hija en casa antes de salir, como había prometido. Me escape de su mirada, traspasando las puertas del establecimiento educativo, dándome cuenta de algo de suma importancia, no había considerado a Marinette en esto y las dudas en mí no me dejaron avanzar. Recargándome en una de las paredes a la vez que meditaba sobre lo que iba a acontecer, esto definitivamente sería cruzar la línea de lo _platónico_. Desearía tener a alguien con quien consultarlo antes de asustarla con la venidera situación y como si estuviésemos conectados por telepatía mí hermana envío un mensaje.

 _«¡No me digas que te dio pánico escénico!, Alya dijo que está viéndote por la ventana»._

Miré hacia arriba encontrándome con los ojos de la morena sobre mí, saludé con un ademán, mientras sonreía tímidamente y supe a quién consultar, le hice señas para indicar que necesitaba hablar con ella, esperando que aún con la distancia pudiese entenderme. ¿ _Quién sabe más de Marinette que su mejor amiga?_ Instantes más tarde recibí su llamada.

—A ver chico lindo... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Necesitas una palabra de aliento?

 _Chico lindo,_ había sido llamado así una infinidad de veces, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, mire hacia arriba encontrándome con ella; —Mas bien un consejo —Respondí tímidamente—.

—Sobre Marinette, supongo —Asentí sin saber si podría distinguir el gesto—. Ella es sencilla, fácil de leer y de sorprender, te aseguro que con cualquier avance que hagas la sorprenderás.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, más bien es... ¿Asustarla?

—¿Piensas llevarla a ver una peli te terror o qué?

—¿A ella no le gusta ese tipo de películas? —La vi y oí golpearse con el aparato—. Debo asumir que ella te cuenta todo ¿Cierto? —Hizo un sonido de asentimiento—. De acuerdo, digamos que hoy haré algo para traspasar el límite de lo platónico, pero no quiero que crea que estoy presionándola.

—¿No me digas que la llevaras a un motel?

—¡Por favor, no! —Con incredulidad—. Puede ser lo único en lo que piensen los demás chicos, pero no es lo que está en mí cabeza... Al menos hasta que lo mencionaste —Ella rio—. Y eso no sería traspasar la línea, seria deliberadamente ignorarla.

—¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

—Voy a llevarla a almorzar

—Eso está bien... ¡Dios! Eres más dramático que una chica. ¿Quién lo diría?

—¡No soy dramático! —Espeté—. El problema es el lugar... Digamos que tengo un pase para el lugar más romántico de todo París.

Alya guardó silencio un instante; —¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —Aparte el aparato de mí oído sorprendiéndome al notar que su voz se escuchaba aún más fuerte, también oí un llamado al silencio generalizado, seguramente proviniendo de su aula—. No puede ser...

—¿Entiendes mí dilema?

Oí a Alya intentar calmarse; —¿Espera estás insinuando lo que creo? —Quise responder; _Si lo que crees es que llevaré a Marinette a la torre Eiffel; es exactamente eso_. En cambio, me limité a asentir esperando que nos hayamos entendido—. Tienes razón eso es traspasar el límite. Y si probablemente la asustes de muerte —Aquello me desánimo puesto que había imaginado toda la situación—. Sin embargo, creo que estará encantada. ¡Hasta yo lo estaría!... ¿Oye si ella no quiere me llevarías a mí? —En tono jocoso—.

—Tengo entendido que estás con Nino, por otro lado, no veo a ninguna otra chica en estos planes.

—¡Maldición!... Creo que fue demasiada azúcar para mí —Hizo silencio un momento—. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte los pantalones y entrar al castillo por tu princesa.

—No se supone que debas alentarme, después de todo... no soy Adrien.

Ella río; —Eso lo sé, tontito. El problema es que esa niña está estancada con él y lo que necesita es a alguien que la saqué de su perfecta fantasía y la devuelva a la realidad.

—¿Eres la misma chica que insinuó que debo rescatar a mí princesa?

Me instó al silencio; —Una cosa no se interpone a la otra, tu realidad es que ella está en problemas y la de ella que te necesita. Y en cuanto a lo demás, se de lo que hablo, hasta que ella no aprenda que Él es una persona real y lo saqué de su idealizada imagen no podrá avanzar. No soy idiota, veo cómo te mira y todos los escenarios que pasan por su cabeza, tu eres su nueva estatua, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo. ¡Rescata a tu princesa!

Reí, ante sus últimas palabras y aquello se notó en mí voz; —¿Estatua? ¿Debo saber acerca del tema?

Ella rio; —Es un código... No importa. Una pregunta y se sincero —Asentí animándola a continuar—. ¿Eres tú el de las flores?

—¿Soy demasiado obvio?

—Para nada, sin embargo, deberías saber que ella no cree que sean de tú sabes quién. Por eso digo, tan solo ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Aquello había puesto en mí rostro una sonrisa sincera; —Lo haré, Gracias Alya. Hasta luego... Supongo.

—Cuando gustes.

Me enderece, limpiando mis espaldas y viendo una vez más hacia arriba donde la morena me deseaba suerte, en verdad creía hoy más que nunca necesitarla, me encamine hasta la entrada, juntando valor, con renovadas esperanzas. Pensando que tal vez debí haber hablado con ella hace mucho tiempo, atravesé el patio, oyendo los susurros dirigidos hacia mí persona, ya que tuve la mala fortuna de ingresar en horario de receso. Juls se acercó a mí y tomándose de mí brazo, en una actitud tiernamente protectora, la dejé hacerlo, a pesar de que no mencionamos palabra alguna supe que me llevaría hasta la mismísima puerta del director, golpee dos veces antes de adentrarme, Marinette era un manojo de nervios a un lado de la oficina, toque su hombro con afán de tranquilizarla, aquello la sobresalto y pude ver que aquella planta estaba a su lado, le sonreí intentando que se calmase, ella me vio desconcertada.

¿ _Damocles se enojará si empiezo a tocar la guitarra para ella?_ Obviamente, me respondí a mí mismo por otro lado, esta era la primera vez que no tenía mi guitarra cerca y me encontraba con ella; quise tomar sus manos, abrazarla, hacer lo que fuese para calmarla sin embargo seguí camino hacia el escritorio, donde su director me escudriñaba desde su asiento mientras tomaba lo que parecía el legajo de Marinette.

A pesar de la incomodidad inicial, la charla con Damocles fue más llevadera de lo que había sido enfrentarme a los padres de Marinette, él comparó datos, asegurándose de archivar aquel papel, dejándonos marchar con una advertencia para asegurarme de que regañaran a Marinette luego, asentí a sabiendas que una vez más estaba mintiendo. Tomé el bolso de Marinette y la maceta que cargaba con tanto cuidado, luego cubrí su mano con la mía, ella me miró desconcertada, pero apretó mí mano, todavía era una bola de nervios. Literalmente todo el instituto nos miró con intriga, me centré en Adrien quién no reaccionó en lo más mínimo y fui sorprendido por la mirada olivácea de una niña que rechinaba los dientes, acerqué a Marinette más a mí sintiendo que debía protegerla.

Soltó mí mano al salir del lugar; —¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Señalando hacia atrás—. Digo, te meterás en muchos problemas por falsificar la firma de mis padres.

Sonreí; —¿Quien dijo que eran falsas?

—Estas diciendo que mis padres dejaron que me retiraras así, ¿sin más?

Tome su mano otra vez acercándola a mí; —Solo digo que les di una excusa tan válida que me dejaron firmar tu retiro.

Ella sonrió; —¡Eres sorprendente!

—No, tú lo eres —Ella se sonrojo—. Yo solamente soy determinado —Mire la hora en mí teléfono, aún quedaba dos horas, lo suficiente para obtener un cambio de ropa—. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella me miró con sorpresa; —Pe-pero...

Puse dos dedos sobre sus labios; —Tus padres saben que fui a retirarte, no les conté nada más, ya que tampoco lo sabía. Ahora lo que tú debes saber es que tenemos que estar en dos horas en un lugar importante y me pareció bien dejar que puedas obtener algo de tiempo para ti antes de eso. Y por otro lado debes dejar tus cosas.

—¿Te-te-tendremos una cita?

—¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo? —Con algo de tristeza en mí voz—.

—Yo... Luka, es que...

Tome su mano; —Nunca haría algo para molestarte, respetaré tu decisión si no quieres venir conmigo.

Marinette vaciló, quitó su mano y me miró dudosa; —¿Será algo formal?

Sonreí; —Te llevaré a almorzar. No tienes de que preocuparte. Ahora entra, en hora y media vendré por ti.

Me despedí de ella besando su mejilla, para luego voltear recogiendo mí olvidada bicicleta. Ella me detuvo; —¿Luka? —Me gire nuevamente para verla, invitándola a proseguir, ella estaba sonrojada—. No... Es nada... Nos vemos... Supongo

Me acerqué a besar su mejilla, disfrutando del contacto de mis labios contra su piel, apreciando un nuevo cambio de temperatura en ella, sonriendo con satisfacción al ser el causante de sus reacciones; —Nos vemos, Marinette.

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón estaban extasiándome, sonreí todo el camino hacia el encuentro con mi medio de transporte, esa mueca se mantuvo hasta llegar a la embarcación, dejé mi bicicleta en la bodega y tomé una ducha rápida. Elegí un cambio de ropa casual, vi la hora casi treinta veces antes de sentarme junto a la encimera de la cocina tomando el quitaesmalte, algodón y mí esmalte negro, el que debía mantener escondido de mí hermana menor ya que, aunque tuviese el suyo siempre buscaba el mío, no es mí culpa que elija productos de mala calidad que son de corta duración y terminan resquebrajándose antes de que pueda notarlo, me dispuse a repintar mis uñas por quinta vez en tres días. Mi madre tomó asiento a mí lado.

—¿No llevas pintándolas más veces que los días transcurridos en esta semana?

Termine de pintar mí mano izquierda, esperé un momento antes de dirigirle una mirada a quien estaba a mí lado, ella llevaba una taza de café en sus manos; —No lo creo —Afirme aun sabiendo que ella tenía razón—.

Ella dejó la taza sobre la encimera, tomó mí esmalte y mi mano derecha; —Te conozco hijo, y es la quinta vez que pasas por el mismo proceso, aún si estuvieses tocando la guitarra las veinticuatro horas del día por tres días no desgastaría la pintura como para ser repintadas tantas veces —Ella pinto con delicadeza cada una de mis uñas, poniendo especial cuidado en las probables imperfecciones que pudiesen aparecer—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Suspiré, encontrándome con la mirada de mi madre sobre mí, ella era la mezcla perfecta entre ternura y preocupación; —¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado?

Ella sonrió; —Es raro para mí escuchar tal pregunta de tu parte —Acaricio mí mejilla—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Finalmente el amor golpeó tu puerta?

—¿Como sabes cuándo es amor?

Despeino mí cabello y me dedico una mirada cargada de ternura hacia mi persona, la última vez que la había visto verme as fue cuando sostuve por primera vez a mi hermana pequeña, o por lo menos esa era la última vez que yo percibí esa mirada, ella suspiro antes de responderme; —Podría decirte que en cuanto lo vi simplemente lo supe y aunque esa sería la verdad no es todo... Sabes las cosas con tu padre...

—Lo sé, perdón. Supongo que no es fácil hablar de ello...

Mi madre tomó mis manos; —Con él nos amamos con intensidad, pero fuimos apresurados y consumimos todo ese amor sin darnos cuenta —Ella sonrió con añoranza—. Podría decirte cada una de las cosas que me enamoraron de él y aun así no serviría de nada. Tú la verás y desearás no perderte de un día a su lado, lo demás es sólo tu perspectiva —Acaricio mí mejilla y luego la pellizco—. Espero que Marinette sepa la clase de chico que se está perdiendo.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras; —Tu... ¿Cómo...?

Ella sonrió, tomó un sorbo de café y se alejó de mí; —Soy tu madre Luka.

Sirvió más café en su taza y tomó camino hacia su cuarto, como si su última afirmación fuese suficiente para aclarar todas mis dudas, ¿Acaso cualquier persona podía notar mis sentimientos? Mis uñas estaban secándose y cada minuto parecía correr lentamente, me encontraba tan ansioso porque llegase el momento que todo el mundo parecía marchar en cámara lenta. Peine mis cabellos hacia atrás una vez más sabiendo que debido a lo rebelde que era sería verdaderamente inútil, los nervios estaban ganándome. La alarma sonó haciéndome saltar del susto, la energía recorriéndome parecía haberse renovado, corrí hacia afuera tomando mi campera en el proceso, descendí del barco y pedí un taxi para recoger a Marinette.

Ella esperaba por mí en la acera luciendo realmente hermosa; un entallado pantalón rosa que favorecía las curvas de sus piernas y una blusa con volados de color negro, la misma dejaba sus hombros descubiertos haciéndome descubrir lo tentador que podía ser su cuello, me perdí un instante en esos pensamientos, donde mis labios se encontraban con su cálida y nívea piel, sin embargo, no había tiempo para aquello cuando la chica más hermosa que había visto alguna vez esperaba por él. Sonrió para mí en cuanto bajé por ella, su sonrisa vino acompañada de un tintineante y pacífico sonido, comprendí que ella estaba nerviosa pero a la vez disfrutaba de mi presencia, sostuve la puerta para que se adentrará primero e indique al conductor que continuase al destino previamente acordado, Marinette miraba por la ventana, queriendo tener una pista del lugar donde nos dirigíamos, toque su hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención, su mirada se centró en mí, sin esperarme podría ver al mundo entero en su mirada, sus ojos brillaban con expectativa y solamente pude sonreír. Señalé delante de nosotros, ya que íbamos por _Quai Branly_ y a esta distancia ya se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos el lugar más turístico de _París_ , la estructura de hierro de trescientos metros, su mirar se iluminó en asombro.

—Debes estar bromeando —Sonreía, más sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas—. ¡Es imposible!

—Nada es imposible para deslumbrar a la chica que amo.

—Eso no es nada platónico —Afirmo aun manteniendo su sonrisa—

El taxi aparcó a un lado de la estructura, pagué y salí primero, apresurándome hacia la vereda para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a descender. Aún se encontraba sorprendida cuando tomó mí mano, ella bajo con la elegancia propia de una princesa, cerré la puerta del vehículo y bese su mano.

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré; —Te lo dije, tú pusiste la barrera, aunque debes saber que la misma no me impide decirte lo que siento por ti —Le ofrecí mi brazo como lo haría un caballero antes de seguir caminado—. ¿Vamos?

Ella se tomó de mí brazo, antes de detener el paso; —¡No! —Se veía aterrada, lo que me preocupo—. Mírame —Soltándose de mí brazo, alejándose unos pasos—. Y afirmó ser diseñadora de modas, nunca podría entrar ahí vestida de esta manera.

Sonreí, volviendo a tomar su mano; —¡Tonterías! Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con tu belleza podrías usar una bolsa y aun así te verías sorprendente.

Marinette se sonrojó, aceptando mí brazo una vez más, nos adentramos en el ascensor sintiendo algo de vértigo, nunca había estado tan lejos del suelo, no quería verme como cobarde no tampoco que ella lo notase por lo que intente alejar mí vista del paisaje.

Ella sonrió levemente, deslizó su mano por mí brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos; —Lo único que debes saber es que yo puedo protegerte, no debes tener miedo de algo tan trivial como la altura.

Sonreí, apreté su mano en la mía; —Dicen que lo desconocido es lo que más nos aterra.

El ascensor se detuvo, el _maître_ nos dio la bienvenida; — _Bienvenue à Le Jules Verne_ , _Jeune..._

—Couffaine, Luka Couffaine.

El hombre frente a nosotros reviso su carpeta, seguramente buscando mí nombre; — _Jeune Couffaine, Madeimoselle_ síganme por aquí —Nos guio a una de las mesas ubicadas cerca de la ventana, le ofreció asiento a Marinette y se retiró dejándonos los menús—.

Marinette sonreía mirando por la ventana; —Las vistas desde aquí son impresionantes...

—¿Pero?

Ella sonrió, sin embargo, aquella fue una sonrisa fingida; —Esto debe ser carísimo...

—No te aflijas, fue un regalo.

Ella tomó el menú en sus manos con nervios; —Tal vez esa persona quería venir aquí contigo —Con desánimo—.

Tome su mano; —No lo creo, Antuan me lo regaló como una broma, dijo que nunca lo usaría porque debía traer a una chica y soy el máximo repelente de ellas.

—Eso si no puedo creerlo, eres guapo, amable y... —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. Yo... solo...

Reí levemente; —El problema es precisamente ese, las chicas se acercan a mí, pero nunca logran llamar mí atención.

—¿Estás mintiendo, cierto?, París es enorme y te aseguro que debe haber al menos una chica que llame tu atención.

—La hay, aunque antes no sabía de ella y eso es precisamente lo que nos sitúa nuevamente aquí —Su mirada se centró en mí y su corazón pareció dar un concierto solo para mí, el calor de su cuerpo subió unos grados coloreando sus mejillas, haciendo resaltar su hermosura e inocencia—. Eres la única mujer que vi, veo o veré. No existe nadie tan hermosa, especial o extraordinaria como tú.

Me veía en una mezcla de emociones, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un mesero; — _Le jeune couple_ , ¿Desea ordenar?

Tomé el menú en las manos de Marinette y el mío devolviéndoselos; —Sírvanos la especialidad de la casa.

El hombre asintió, llevándose los menús y dejándonos nuevamente solos. Me atreví a mirar hacia afuera, ella tenía razón, la vista era impresionante, intente mirarla una vez más, ella esquivo mí mirada, el ambiente era algo tenso, más no incómodo. La comida llegó unos minutos después, todo estaba meticulosamente preparado, encontrándose delicioso tanto que no habíamos podido más que dirigirnos miradas de complicidad y satisfacción mientras degustábamos aquel manjar. El mesero retiro nuestros platos, asegurándose de advertirnos sobre la dulzura del postre que vendría a continuación, nos limitamos a asentir a él con una sonrisa.

—Yo... Luka, sabes que...

—No debes corresponderme, al menos no de un momento a otro. No quiero que me correspondas porque te sientas presionada por mis sentimientos, solo...

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo mis palabras, tome el mismo y revise la casilla de mensajes.

 _«Soy Alya, fue difícil, pero Juleka me dio tu número. Perdóname sé que estoy interrumpiendo, pero es urgente que me comunique con Marinette, ella no responde mis llamadas»_

Suspiré entregándole mí teléfono a Marinette; —Es Alya, para ti.

Tomó el teléfono en sus manos; —¿Alya? —Reviso su bolso y saco su teléfono—. No tengo batería —Bufo—. Te importa sí...

—No hay problema.

Ella se alejó con el teléfono en su mano, mientras admiraba su espalda alejándose de mi, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y aquello se confirmó cuando ella regreso.

—Lo lamento, al parecer _Miss Mendeléiev_ se enojó por un problema con Kim y nos dio un trabajo súper difícil para mañana. Alya y los chicos están yendo hacia mí casa en este momento.

Llamé al mesero con un ademán, este simplemente cerró la cuenta y nos despidió; — _Nous espérons vous voir bientôt, Jeune Couffaine, Madeimoselle._

Caminé unos pasos por delante de Marinette, estaba algo molesto y no quería contrariarla. Ella tomó mí brazo; —Todo fue perfecto Luka, lamento tanto todo esto.

Apreté su mano entre la mía; —Espero que la próxima vez... —Me detuve antes de decir algo que sonase grosero—.

El ascensor comenzó su descenso; —La próxima vez deberíamos salir en fin de semana, así no habría irrupciones.

Asentí levemente desconfiando de mí voz, bajamos del ascensor y caminamos hasta alejarnos de la torre, caminando en dirección al Sena, ella me devolvió el teléfono. Vi hacia adelante encontrándome con la sorpresa de que mi madre había mudado el barco; —¿Quieres que te lleve en bicicleta?

Ella sonrió; —En realidad estaba esperando que me recogieras con ella cuando fuiste por mi —Con sus mejillas coloreadas una vez más— ¿No sería molestarte demasiado?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Cruzamos la avenida, pedí a Marinette que me esperase, mientras iba por mí bicicleta, no me agradaba el hecho de dejarla sola, pero no quería que me acompañase, sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo debería soportar las incómodas preguntas y comentarios de mí madre, por otro lado en cuanto tomara lo que necesitaba el regreso sería más apresurado.

Tome la misma de donde la había dejado horas atrás, dejándola en la entrada corrí a mí habitación por uno de mis almohadones, no quería que estuviese incómoda. Luego ubique el mismo sobre el tubo superior, asegurándome de amarrarlo firmemente. A velocidad me dirigí dónde ella me esperaba, jugaba con la correa de su bolso con nervios buscándome con la mirada, bajé la velocidad hasta detenerme a un lado de ella.

Llamé su atención tocando su hombro, se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que saltó del susto cuando la toque; —¡Luka!, ¡Dios casi me matas del susto!...

—¡Ni que fuera un zombie apunto de comer tu cerebro!... —Ella me miro con desconcierto y aún más temor que antes—. Aunque ganas de comerte no me faltan —Nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo ya que no estaba en mis planes decir aquello en voz alta—. Eh... Bueno... Supongo... ¿Estás lista para volver?

Sonrió con timidez acercándose a mí; —Claro, Luka.

Ella me miró, luego a mí medio de transporte y pareció analizarla situación arduamente; —¿Te ayudó? —Ella se sonrojo—. No puede ser la primera vez que viajes en bicicleta... ¿O si?

—¡No!, Digo no, es solo que... Nunca lo he hecho de esta manera.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre hacer esto y viajar conmigo en moto? —Le ofrecí mí mano izquierda—. Vamos, pisa el pedal, gira y siéntate, yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

Ella pareció dudosa de aceptar mí sugerencia; —¿Y porque no puedo ir detrás como en la moto la última vez?

Cerré mí mano ya que ella no la había tomado; —Podrías si quisieras, solo que en esa posición no puedo verte —Puse mis dos manos sobre el manubrio y miré la rueda delantera _¿Acaso no notaba que ya estaba desanimado? —._ Cuando estés list...

Ella tomó mí mano y antebrazo izquierdo haciendo que me apartase, siguió las instrucciones que le di tomando asiento en el tubo superior; —Quiero aclarar que no me responsabilizó por los cabellos que puedan obstruir tu visión.

Me ubique a un lado de su oreja para susurrar; —No te preocupes por eso, no hay manera de que cualquier parte de ti sobre mí me moleste —Vi a sus orejas cambiar de color ya que ella me desvió la mirada—. Tranquila, como dije no voy a comerte, a menos no hasta que quieras que lo haga.

—Cre-creo q-que te-tenemos que irnos...

—Como órdenes, preciosa.

Comencé a avanzar, deleitándome con el aroma que llegaba desde mí acompañante hasta mis fosas nasales, debía concentrarme en el camino más esa embriagadora melodía comenzó su concierto, una vez más solo para mí. Me reprendí el hecho de estar llevándola hacia su encuentro, porque a pesar de que ella no lo menciono, sabía quiénes eran esos _"chicos"_ apreté el manubrio con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos y aquella acción dolorosa. _¿Podía ser más imbécil_?, _Claro, ya me veía sonriéndole mientras la llevaba al altar para casarse con él. Siempre tendría una oportunidad, para rendirme a sus pies y que ella no pueda apreciarlo._ Suspire con resentimiento a sabiendas que tendría que tomar mis sentimientos y embarrárselos en el rostro al rubio oxigenado para que de esa manera ella pueda apreciar mí amor; solo viéndolo en los ojos de quien en verdad le importa. Quise reír de mí patética situación, tal vez después de todo no estoy hecho para estas cosas, _porque mientras su corazón cambia de ritmo, yo solamente tengo ganas de rendirme._


	12. Los celos no son Platonicos

**Cuarta y ultima parte del día martes, al fin!. Espero que lo disfruten y que me tengan paciencia, ya que el Miércoles sera un día algo agitado para los protagonistas, y no importan cuantas partes sean tratare de subirlas todas juntas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11** : Los **celos** no son _**platónicos**_

Llegamos antes que ellos, aunque podía distinguir tres siluetas a lo lejos dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección, me maldije a mí mismo por eso, si tan solo me hubiese adelantado un tiempo más, podría atesorarla para mí. Cómo quisiera que fuese solamente mía, deseaba ser tan egoísta como pudiese con ella, resguardarla de quién quiera que se le acerque y mantenerme a su lado cual si fuese un perro guardián. Las siluetas se acercaban cada vez más y me detuve a mirar el cabello de la chica que me acompañaba, aún sentada sobre el caño de mí bicicleta, inhale su aroma natural como un maldito acosador, no pude evitar esa acción, necesitaba que cada uno de mis sentidos se llenará de ella temiendo que con este próximo encuentro la burbuja que había estado custodiando con tanto esmero explotase.

Marinette se deslizó del lugar donde la había ubicado, tocó mí brazo para poder alejarse, me negué por una fracción de segundo, sin embargo, no podía retenerla, las excusas no eran válidas y menos cuando puedo describirme a mí mismo como un mal mentiroso, sonreí a modo de disculpa. Se alejó unos pasos, la observé sabiendo que me hallaba incapaz de conectar dos palabras coherentes para decirle, mis sentimientos estaban desordenados. Podía divisar los colores de las ropas, ahora sí no había confusión, ellos estaban justamente a cien metros de nosotros, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza ocasionando que mis nudillos se vieran en tonos claros, aparte mis dientes, no estaba nada feliz con esta situación, mí día había sido frustrado. Ella me observo con preocupación, intente con más ahincó verme bien, sonreír falsamente y fingir que no estaba afectado por esto.

Debo haber sido muy malo en ello, ya que ella no me creyó, posicionó una mano en mi hombro y comenzó a disculparse; —En verdad lamento esto, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Estaba tan hermoso todo allí arriba y...

La interrumpí, ella dejo de tocarme, no quería escuchar excusas que no servirían de nada, no importaba el esmero que pusiera en eso, nuestro tiempo juntos, _por el día de hoy al menos_ , se había agotado y me sentía tan frustrado que no podía calmarme a mí mismo, así como tampoco pensar en alguien más; —Te lo dije, no es tu culpa —Intente sonar lo más calmado posible, aquello después de todo era verdad. Ella no había hecho nada para arruinar aquello, supongo que este día estaba destinado al fracaso—.

Ella sonrió una vez más; —Podrías pasar y quedarte un rato —Tomo un mechón de su cabello con nervios—. no va a ser el sitio más divertido del mundo, pero tampoco lo ha sido los anteriores días, ¿cierto?

Aquello me dolió, _¿Nuestro tiempo juntos le disgustaba?_ Sonreí levemente en un intento por ocultar el dolor ocasionado por sus palabras, ya no podía aplacar al monstruo que estaba amenazando salir desde que ella uso mí teléfono, desde que supe que todo se había arruinado; —Me quedaría si estuviésemos solos, no tengo ninguna objeción para pasar el tiempo contigo, ya que, aunque tú lo consideres aburrido para mí no es así —Mi voz se resquebrajaba, aunque no quisiera que lo hiciera. Ella quiso interrumpirme más no la dejé—. Sin embargo, no me pidas verte con él, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sería para mí verte reaccionar a él? Ver que tus sonrojos, miradas, sonrisas, tartamudeos y hasta los latidos de tu corazón giran en torno a él. ¿Aún no entiendes lo que siento por ti? —Apoyé mí frente en el manubrio de la bicicleta—. Por favor, no me hagas esto otra vez —Recordando nuestra salida con él y la otra chica, donde ella fue mía si podía olvidar su presencia y centrarse en mí, algo que la mayor parte del tiempo no pudo hacer, no importaba como, su mirada siempre lo encontraba, debo admitir ahora que mis ideas están más claras que aquello había sido doloroso de ver—.

—Luka... —Susurro en tono arrepentido, sabía que se avecinaba con aquello, no quería oírla disculparse una vez más—.

Levante mí rostro para observarla y tome sus manos entre las mías; —Sin embargo, si en verdad deseas que me quedé lo haré, haría cualquier cosa que me pidas —Afirme en un hilo de voz—. Aunque no sea agradable para mí.

Ella, pareció meditar en sus pensamientos, sonrió con sinceridad y ternura, apretó mis manos, la solté creyendo que mí toque la molestaba. Acercó su mano mí rostro, me estremecí cuando acarició mí mejilla, recargándome en esta quise quedarme entre sus dedos hasta el fin de mis días; —Se que ya te había pedido perdón por aquella vez, sin embargo, soy yo quien no puede perdonarse, por lo mismo no voy a obligarte a nada. Debí haber empezado a considerar tus sentimientos mucho antes —Quito su mano de mí mejilla, _¿Que significaban esas palabras?—._ Eres una persona excepcional Luka —Se paró en las puntas de sus pies y beso mí mejilla—. ¿Puedo llamarte luego?

Asentí, cerrando los ojos absorbiendo la maravillosa sensación de sus labios sobre mí piel, encontrando la calma de manera instantánea; —No tienes una sola idea de lo que puedes hacer conmigo si te lo propones —Respondí obnubilado por su acción, siendo las palabras más sinceras que podía haberle dicho. Miré su sonrojado rostro una vez más dedicado a mí, negué sonriendo mientras veía a las tres personas cada vez más cerca, esa mueca desapareció gradualmente volviendo a sentirme apagado, me apresuré a despedirme no queriendo fingir ante ellos, la situación me había llevado a encontrarme al borde del colapso—. ¿Nos vemos mañana? —Pregunte en un tono diferente al que usaba siempre, mi voz aún temblaba delatando que no faltaba mucho para que el vaso que contenía mis emociones desbordase, no me reconocía a mí mismo en este momento—.

Ella asintió; —¿Pasarías a buscarme a la salida? Me aseguraré de tener mí agenda vacía para ti.

Sonreí asintiendo, no me atreví a acercarme a besarla, aunque era lo que todo mí cuerpo demandaba, sin embargo me encontraba temiendo que este sentimiento de molestia creciendo en mí me obligase a hacer algo impropio, por lo simplemente gire en mí bicicleta y me aleje; —Nos vemos Marinette... —Susurre al aire sin voltearme a comprobar si ella me había escuchado—.

* * *

 _Recuerdo haber llorado dos veces en toda mí vida;_

 _La primera cuando tenía cinco años y mamá se desmayó en la cocina, ella no despertaba, papá estaba en el trabajo, me encontraba solo, temeroso y confundido. Joseph, el vecino del departamento contiguo me oyó viniendo en mí socorro, aún vivíamos en tierra firme en ese entonces. Mamá fue llevada a urgencias, luego nos informaron que Juls ya estaba en camino. En un par de meses más obtendría el título de hermano mayor, en ese entonces no tenía una sola idea de lo que significaba aquello._

 _La segunda fue un par de años más tarde, mamá estaba trabajando y papá estaba haciendo el papel de un idiota como lo hacía desde hace unos meses atrás cuando perdió su empleo, bebió hasta casi desmayarse. Juls tenía fiebre y no paraba de llorar, aún no hablaba por lo que no podía entender lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo estaba enrojecido y tembloroso debido a su llanto. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que como pude tome el bolso que mamá cargaba cada vez que salía con ella y nos dirigimos a la clínica, tuve que cargarla casi por tres kilómetros, ya que nuestra casa estaba alejada del centro de la ciudad, mis brazos se encontraban débiles cuando llegamos; ella me fue arrancada de los brazos por las enfermeras, mis lágrimas no pararon de salir, por lo menos no hasta que pudieron contactarse con mamá y ella llegó a hacerse cargo de la situación. Tenía nueve años y Juls acababa de sufrir una apendicitis._

 _Y ahora me encontraba con una tercera vez_ , como las otras no estaba preparado para afrontarla. Las primeras dos mis sentimientos eran de miedo e impotencia, sin embargo, ahora la mezcla de sensaciones era tal que no podía distinguir que era lo que predominaba. Pedaleé lo más rápido que pude, con la cabeza semigacha asegurándome que nadie pudiese ver las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, así como también que fuese capaz de ver el camino, agradeciendo que mí cabello cubriera mis ojos dándome así más intimidad. Llegue al barco con los ánimos caídos, bajándome de mí bicicleta sin que está se detuviese dejándola caer, girándome al escuchar el impacto, la misma había derribado a otras dos. Reconocí esas ya que reflejaban la personalidad de sus poseedores; una era rosa brillante con una canasta adornada de flores artificiales, la otra era roja con manchas de pintura en diversos colores, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de algo accidental más siendo testigo de la creación de tal obra podía afirmar que no lo era. En resumen, Rose y Nathaniel hoy visitaban a mí hermana. Limpié mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos, no levanté un milímetro la vista del suelo.

—¡Luka! —Me reprendió Juls al pasar por su lado ignorándola—. ¡Se supone que debes ser cortés y saludar al menos!

Continúe mí camino atravesando la cocina; —No estoy para hacer sociales Juls.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, sin embargo, ingresé a mí habitación y cerré la puerta. Sus golpes en ella no me importaban, me quite la camisa arrojándola al piso, luego la acompañaron mí remera y zapatillas. Tomé mí guitarra, acercándola a mi pecho, el frio del instrumento sobre mi piel me reconforto, tome la púa que dejaba siempre en lo alto del mástil entre las cuerdas, la misma que era blanca con un flor de cerezo, demostrándome a mi mismo el grado de idiotez al que me veía sometido cuando se trataba de ella, rasguee las cuerdas en un intento de canalizar aquello que me atormentaba, no fui capaz de realizar un acorde, pensaba en ella como inspiración, hoy Marinette no podía ser mi consuelo, no al menos mientras sea la causa de mi tormento. Mi pecho dolía, la carga de emociones negativa era difícil de soportar; miedo, ira, tristeza, soledad, aquel hueco en mí amenazaba con hacerse más profundo, las sensaciones en mi cerebro se nublaban, todo se había sumido en medio de una completa oscuridad. Dejé mi guitarra a un lado con temor de mis emociones, me recosté en mi cama, cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo y rogué por que el temblor en ms extremidades se detuviese, mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba experimentando.

—No habrá maldades para ti hoy, pequeño Akuma.

 _¿Ladybug?_ Su voz llamo mí atención debido a la cercanía de esta, abandoné mí posición, poniéndome en pie instantáneamente, abriendo la ventana de mí cuarto, encontrándome con la chica en traje moteado en la cubierta del barco.

—¿Ladybug? —Pregunté, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia, ella reacciono al sonido de mi voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella pareció dudar antes de responder; —¿Luka, cierto?

—Me halaga que me recuerdes —Afirme con algo de desgana—.

Ella giro su yo-yo para posteriormente alejarlo; —Adiós mariposita —Saludo al insecto purificado que emergió de este—. Cómo ves, estoy trabajando —Ella se acercó a mí, parándose al otro lado de la estrecha ventana, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, traspaso la abertura entre los dos para acercar sus manos a mí, mismas que poso en mí rostro limpiando las lágrimas que estaba ignorando con sus pulgares, haciéndome sentir extremadamente vulnerable—. Así que estaba buscándote a ti —Afirmo con algo de dolor en su voz—. Nadie es inmune a los sentimientos negativos, deberías hablar con alguien al respecto, es la mejor manera para no ser akumatizado —Quitó sus manos de mí, me encontraba estupefacto, ya que ella parecía herida por mi situación, y sus interior sonaba familiar pero a la vez distante como si quisiera ocultar un pesado secreto—. Cuídate, Luka.

Asentí viéndola alejarse, distinguí una vez más los golpes de Juls en la puerta y aún algo confundido con la situación, abrí enfrentándome a su enfadado rostro, ella repiqueteaba su pie contra el suelo, la invite a pasar.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No sé supone que estabas con... ella —Cerró los ojos, gesto que siempre hacia cuando notaba algo que la consternaba—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Levante mis hombros con indiferencia, ella me vio de manera inquisitiva; —¡No lo sé!, no sé demonios me pasa, nunca me sentí así... Mi cabeza duele, mi corazón pesa y tengo en igual medidas ganas de llorar como de romper algo... O quizás de golpear a alguien —Aclare lo último en un susurro intentando que mí comentario pase desapercibido—.

Ella tomó asiento en mí cama; —Adivino, todo surgió cuando tuviste que dejarla, ¿Me equivoco? —Negue—. De acuerdo mí inexperto hermano mayor, siéntate aquí —Señalando mí cama—. Tú sensei te enseñará sobre sentimientos humanos mí hermabot.

—No soy un robot Juls... —Afirme con pseudo enfado—.

—Síguelo repitiendo, quizás en algún momento tus palabras se vuelvan reales.

Me crucé de brazos; —Creo que tal vez debas irte y hacer tu tarea —Con marcada molestia en mí tono—.

—Sabes que eso se me da bien, esto es más importante. Mírame a los ojos —Tomando mí rostro, examinándome como si fuese su paciente—. ¿Lo que ocasionó todo esto fue que Adrien se reuniría con Marinette, ¿Cierto? —Mi ceño se frunció y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, ella rió—. Tomaré tu actitud como respuesta, estás celoso hermanito —Golpeo mí frente con su palma abierta—. Medita en ello.

—Es imposible, yo...

—Tu... —Ella suspiró—. Lo se, jamás te sentiste así. Puedo explicarte eso también si lo deseas —La miré ofuscado, no me agradaba el hecho de que ella tenga más idea de estas cosas que yo—. Nunca tuviste celos porque nunca ansiaste nada al grado de quererlo propio. Ves amenazado a aquello que ansias.

Respire con dificultad; —Dices que quiero que Marinette sea mía... —Razone—. Y Adrien es mí rival... —Continúe—. No quiero sentir esto.

Ella rió; —No depende de ti en este momento, aunque sí en futuro logras estar con ella no puedes gruñir a Adrien cada vez que lo veas.

—¿Cómo es que pase de robot a perro rabioso? —Pregunte con sorna ansiando cambiar de tema—.

—Evolución hermano... Tal vez algún día puedas ser un niño de verdad...

—¿Ahora soy Pinocho?... Es mejor que salgas antes de que se te ocurra llamarme de peor manera...

Ella rió efusivamente, alejándose, aún podía escuchar sus burlas mientras volvía con sus compañeros. Hablar con ella me había calmado, por lo menos ahora tenía algo en que meditar. Esa agrura en mí vientre y ansias de destrozar algo eran celos, un sentimiento tan molesto como insatisfactorio. No podía creer el estar experimentando algo así; dolor, posesividad, impotencia... Quería querer a Marinette de una manera pura y el estar sintiéndome de esta manera no era puro, mucho menos platónico, tal vez debería dejar de fingir que podía seguir con esto, yo era un estorbo en su camino después de todo. _"Debí haber empezado a considerar tus sentimientos mucho antes"_ sus palabras me encontraron a punto de rendirme, _¿Quería bajar los brazos ahora que ella empezaba a considerarme?_ Tomé mí guitarra una vez más, intenté crear una sintonía armoniosa, mis ideas aún no estaban organizadas de la manera correcta. Supe decir alguna vez que ella era mí musa, hoy con todo lo ocurrido parecía haber robado mí inspiración, dejé mi guitarra a un lado de mí cama nuevamente, me arroje a la misma de espaldas, si solo lograra dormir un par de horas todo mejoraría, me repetí una y otra vez, sin embargo no importó el método utilizado no pude conciliar el sueño. Oí a alguien golpear mí puerta, lo que pareció horas después de que hubiese intentado dormir, esta vez antes de abrir volví a ponerme una remera, no quería que alguien fuera de mi familia me viera en cueros.

—Luka, ¿Estás mejor? —El amable y bondadoso tono de Rose era refrescante—. Parecías muy agraviado cuando entraste, tenía miedo de que fueses a...

—Estoy bien Rose, solo debía calmarme ¿Ya acabaron?

—No fue sencillo, la profesora se ensañó mucho con nosotros y eso que no supo que era para encubrir la llamada de Juleka.

—¡Esa niña! ¿O sea que esto es en parte mí culpa también?

—Es lo de menos, debiste ver la mirada de Marinette al recibir tu obsequio, literalmente ascendió a otro mundo.

El cambio de tema hizo desaparecer cualquier preocupación que tenía; —Me hubiese gustado verlo —Admití, recordando los pocos momentos compartidos hoy—.

—Puedes hacerlo —Ella rebusco su celular en sus bolsillos—. El ángulo no es el mejor, ya que lo más directo era el asiento de Chloé y ella no le haría un favor a nadie —Balbuceo mientras navegaba por la galería—. La tomó Mylène, por eso salió de perfil, pero algo es algo —Me entregó el smartphone—.

Marinette era la chica más hermosa que había visto nuca, sonreía de manera calma, como si nada pudiese traerla a la realidad y tocaba con delicadeza los pétalos de las flores, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. _¿Su reacción sería la misma si supiera que soy yo quien está detrás de las flores?_. Me sentí ligeramente desganado mientras repasaba mí pulgar por la pantalla con afán de poder tocarla, aún me arrepentía de no haberla besado, mí mejilla se calentó al recordar el contacto de sus labios con esa porción de piel, aquello había sido lo mejor, ya que había nacido de ella el hacerlo.

—Es una hermosa fotografía —Devolviéndoselo—.

—Puedo enviártela si quieres —Ofreció ella con una sonrisa—.

—No es necesario. Gracias por enseñármela.

—¿Porque?, Yo creí que iba a gustarte tener una foto de Marinette, ¿No es la chica de la que estás enamorado? —Asentí—. Si fuese por mi tendría mil y una fotos de ella en mí cuarto.

 _¿Rose acababa de decir ella? ¿Se refería a Marinette o a la chica de la que estaba enamorada? ¿Ella amaba a una chica?_ Miles de interrogantes me asesinaron, a pesar de que mi ánimo estaba por los subsuelos en este momento, aquello pico mí curiosidad; —Nada te impide hacerlo —Ella me vio como si hubiese hablado de más—. No es que no aprecie tu gesto, pero si voy a tener una foto de ella quisiera tomarla yo. Tú debes tener muchas fotografías de "ella" —Me miro al notar el sutil cambio en mí tono de voz, me acerqué a su oído y susurré—. Y no estoy hablando de Marinette —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. No soy tan entrometido como para preguntar su nombre, sin embargo, te daré el consejo que más uso y es menos escuchado "Solo ve y dicelo, el 'no' ya lo tienes... Y tal vez te sorprendas".

—No dirías lo mismo si supieras de quién se trata —Por primera vez veía a Rose abatida—. Te lo aseguro.

Me recargue en el marco de mí puerta; —Aun si fuera Marinette te alentaría a hacerlo, nunca sabrás lo que depara tu futuro si sigues cuestionándotelo —Oímos la voz de Juleka llamándola desde cubierta—. Creo que están buscándote...

Suspiró; —Si, debería irm... —se interrumpió—. Eso me recuerda antes que vuelvas a despertarme en horas extrañas, dime que mensaje quieres para mañana.

Rasque mí cabeza; —No tengo idea, generalmente es algo que me despierta a madrugada y luego te llamo. Supongo que el significado de la flor estaría bien y "Solo espero que puedas darte cuenta de ello". ¿Suena bien?

—Claro, Luka. Lo recordaré.

Toque su hombro llamándola; —Los Beatles decían "Todo lo que necesitas es amor", creo en ello, todo en el mundo podría solucionarse con amor, pero antes de repartir ese amor tienes que amarte a ti misma, tener confianza, sonreírle a la vida y nunca mirar atrás.

Ella sonrió; —¿Cómo puede Marinette seguir mirando a Adrien?

Sonreí con algo de tristeza día a día me hacia las mismas preguntas, _¿Solo está mirando las apariencias? ¿Que ve en el que yo no tenga sino es así? O es que... ¿acaso le gusta ser ignorada?_ ; —Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, sin embargo tengo la confianza de que eso no será por mucho tiempo —Respondí fingiendo tener confianza, algo que iba desapareciendo de mí—.

Juleka apareció frente a nosotros, quito mí mano del hombro de su amiga y tomó la de la pequeña rubia entre la suya; —¡Aquí estabas! —Dándome la espalda e ignorándome—. ¿No me oías llamándote?

Rose sonrió a modo de disculpa por la actitud de mi hermana, solamente negué sabiendo exactamente el porqué de esa reacción de su parte; —Luka estaba dándome un consejo.

Juleka me fulminó con la mirada; —No es de tu incumbencia, hermanita —Golpeé su nariz con mí dedo índice, luego de haber hecho un círculo junto a mí pulgar para darle algo de impulso haciéndola retroceder—. ¿Terminaron?

Juleka me frunció el ceño ante mí actitud y cambio de tema; —Todo está hecho —Dijo entre dientes—.

—Perfecto, si puedes discúlpame con Nath y... —Me detuve intentando recordar quién era la cuarta persona que había vista al entrar, concluyendo en qué tal vez no la conocía—.

—Alix es su nombre, y no aún no te la he presentado —Aun estando de mal humor—. Aunque eso no quita el que le hayas interesado.

Me encogí de hombros; —No me interesan ninguna de tus amigas de esa manera… a excepción de Marinette, y créeme hoy tampoco es el mejor momento para conocerla, tengo cosas que hacer justo ahora.

—¿Como encerrarte y despotricar sobre algo que no puede ser? —Cerré los ojos sabiendo que aquello solo se trataba de su manera encolerizada de ocultar sus sentimientos—.

—Si, exactamente es lo que voy a hacer —Tomando la puerta para cerrarla—.

Ella fingió no darse cuenta; —Igualmente ella y Nath ya se fueron, y por lo otro mientras te mantengas alejado puedes hacer lo que quieras —Se excuso comenzando a alejarse—.

Me acerque a ella; —Estas siendo irracional una vez más —Susurre para que solo ella pudiese escucharme—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiarle a Marinette por tu chica?

Ella limpió su oreja dramáticamente antes de alejarse; —No pienso hablar contigo ahora —Declaro segundos antes de mostrarme su lengua—.

—Como quieras —Afirme para cerrar la puerta tras de mí—.

Miré el teléfono toda la noche esperando que me contactase, fue otra noche entera sin poder conciliar el sueño convenciéndome que en algún momento se acordaría de mí, aquello nunca sucedió, debí haberlo previsto; luego de estar toda la tarde con el chico que le gusta _¿Porque iba a tener un pensamiento sobre mí?._ Me sentí realmente triste y comencé a dudar sobre nuestro encuentro de la siguiente tarde, tal vez este es el punto donde esa burbuja que intente proteger a ciegas termine por desintegrarse.


End file.
